Pokemon: Screaming Darkness and Shining Light
by ShadowMasterKizone
Summary: A new adventure unfolds in the region of Kezi as one boy sets off to become Pokemon Master. Rated T for language in future chapters. I try something different in Ch. 18.
1. Chapter 1

**Pokemon: Screaming Darkness and Shining Light**

Chapter 1

The Kezi region, a large region that connects between all other regions. Kezi is known to be the wall that conquers all other walls; and the Pokemon League's Elite Four are no exception. But not all is as it seems; an evil organization tried to take over the region and the world. But 3 people and their Pokemon stopped the organization and restored peace to all of Kezi. This their story.

Alema Town

Arnold's POV

I'm Arnold, a soon to be great Pokemon trainer. I have recently graduated the Pokemon Academy and I am ready to put my skills into action. My mom is very proud of my achievement and hopes that I will make it to the top in time for supper... or at least that what she jokes about.

I was getting my things pack to go see Professor Ezimoro in Kiburn Town. "Medical kit, check; Potions, check; camping kit, check," I browsed.

"All ready, honey?" my mom, who just walked by the door, asked.

"Yeah, mom. All I need is my PokeGear from Johto," I said, looking through my list once more.

I looked over to my mom to notice that my PokeGear was in her hand, meaning that she found it. "Whoa, mom. Where did you-"

"It was in between the couch cushions. I also cleaned it for you too," mom said, cutting me off.

"Thanks mom, you are the best," I said, hugging her.

She began to tear up as she thought of something. "This will be the last hug I get from you for a while. I will cherish it always," mom said, begin her usual self.

I broke the hug and made my way outside. Fortunately for me, I had my running shoes on, so I would have no problem getting through town and to my first adventure. As I ran by, the townsfolk bid me farewell and happy trails. Some even hoped to see a trophy in my hand when I win the Pokemon League, something I intend to do.

Route 301

Good ol' Route 301, the first route to be in. I know Kezi is huge. Its bigger than Kanto and even Hoenn, and they were pretty big, no lie. Anyway, I walked toward Kiburn Town, home to the good professor himself. As I did, saw a lot of different Pokemon come and go. Mostly it was Pidgey and Rattata, but there were others.

"Bubblebeam!"

I heard a voice that sounded like an order to a Pokemon. I looked around until I saw a girl, a little older than me, and a little Penguin Pokemon, Piplup, battling a Pidove, which are normally rare around these areas. The Pidove was really weakened probably because of it getting hit by Piplup's Bubblebeam I heard.

The Pidove used an Aerial Ace its move, which hit Piplup hard, but not hard enough.

"Piplup! Peck it!" the girl called out.

Piplup's beak glowed and grew out enough to be sharp. Without hesitation, Piplup made its mark, causing the Pidove to collapse to the ground. The girl got out a red and white ball. "Alright. Pokeball! GO!" the girl shouted as she threw the Pokeball at Pidove.

The Pokeball's button glowed red a few time before finally stopping, implying that the girl got a new Pokemon. "Awesome! I got me a Pidove!" the girl shouted in excitement.

I was astonished. In the Pokemon Academy, we saw and participated in battles all the time, but never have I seen such a well skilled tactical battle before. "You can stop hiding now, little boy," the girl said as she looked in my direction.

'When did she notice me?' I thought as I got up from where I was hiding.

"Uh... Hi, I'm Arnold," I introduced.

"Hmph. I am Bius. Seeing as you don't have a Pokemon, I can tell you are not a trainer," the girl insulted. "Kid, if I were you, I'd stay out of my way."

She called back her Piplup and walked away, flinging her hair as she did. I glared at her as she walked off, but I then realized something. Even if I haven't gotten my first Pokemon, I have gotten myself my first rival. I blew the feeling off and continued toward Professor Ezimoro's Lab in Kiburn Town to get my first Pokemon.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi, I'm Kizone. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Sorry about not giving a disclaimer, but it is obvious I don't Pokemon, because I'm not GameFreak or Nintendo. Anyway, I was pondering on which Pokemon should be the main character's, so I've decided. What will it be? Tune in.

Pokemon: Screaming Darkness and Shining Light

Chapter 2

Kiburn Town

Arnold's POV

I had arrived to Kiburn Town, home to Kezi's famous Professor Ezimoro. I was so excited, I was about to get my very own Pokemon. I went to Ezimoro's lab as fast as I could. As I just arrived, I was pushed aside by a guy who just his Pokemon. 'How rude...' I thought as the trainer skipped and hopped in happiness.

I stepped inside to see if I could find Ezimoro, but he was nowhere. I found this strange, but I continued to look anyway. I stumbled upon 3 Pokeballs lying around in plain view. I went to get a closer look, only to be stopped by an Arcanine who growled at me.

"Hold it, thief!" a voice said behind me.

I turned and was frightened by a scary dark shadow with glaring, glowing eyes. I fell down on my bottom after my freak out. "Oh? Its only a kid," the man said.

The man was dressed in white gentlemen's clothing, complete with a white top hat and a cane. He also wore glasses and had a big mustache. "Its okay, Arcanine, you can relax," the man said to his big dog-like Pokemon.

I got up and began to speak. "I-I'm here t-to see Ezimoro," I studdered.

"Well. Here I am," the man said as he took off his top hat and took a bow, "I am Professor Ezimoro. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Um... I'm Arnold, sir," I said, still a little scared.

"Ah, yes. Your mother called not too long ago alerting me of your arrival," Ezimoro said.

I was shocked at this; my mom actually called him? "How do you know my mother?" I asked.

"I was her teacher back when she was younger. Such a youthful she was. In a way, you remind me of Lulu," Ezimoro giggled.

Ezimoro walked passed me and toward the Pokeballs, Arcanine moving out of the way of course. "Now where is-"

"PROFESSOR!"

A boy, about my age, came running in. He looked like he had ran a marathon as he was pretty tired. The boy wore a cowboy hat and casual modern clothing: Red shirt, blue jeans, running shoes, and white and green gloves. "Sorry... I'm late... Professor... Huff-puff," the boy said.

"Ah. There you are, Kaser. Arnold, this is Kaser. He is my assistant around the lab and in my garden," Ezimoro introduced.

"Hi, I'm Arnold," I said extending hand.

He grabbed my hand and shook it while still catching his breath. "I'm Kaser... Nice to... meet you..." he said.

"Now then. I have a favor for the both you. The Pokemon behind me are the only ones I got left. Choose wisely on which one you want," Ezimoro said, "I have Chikorita, the Tiny Leaf Pokemon; Chamander, the Lizard Pokemon; and Mudkip, the Mud Fish Pokemon."

"I'll choose Charmander," I said.

"Then I'm going for Mudkip," Kaser said.

Ezimoro gave us our respected Pokemon, and to my surprise, the Chikorita. "Why do we get the Chikorita too?" I asked.

He only tipped his hat and smiled. "You'll soon know as you get on your way to the Pokemon League," Ezimoro said.

Me and Kaser looked each other in confusion. "Anyway, Arnold. Kaser there is going with you on your journey. It was a favor from your mom, telling me that you should have the same experience she did when she was your age," Ezimoro said.

"Okay. I don't mind that at all," I said with a smile. "Looks like we're allies."

"Yep. We are," Kaser said.

"Good. Off with you now," Ezimoro said.

Me and Kaser exited the building. As we headed off to Route 302, we were stopped by a man with long white hair and a little girl, at my age, hiding behind him. The girl eyed us before walking off. "She was cute," Kaser said.

I gave him a blank look and just walked off, he soon following.

Route 302

Upon entering the route, me and Kaser bumped into the girl I met in Route 301, Bius. "Well, well. Look who's here," she said with a smirk.

CLIFFHANGER! Yeah, no one likes them, but oh well. What will happen next? Stay tuned. 2 Chapters from the price of one day! Read & Review! And I hope you liked this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, I'm back again. Okay, last time, Arnold got his first Pokemon and a new companion named Kaser. On their way to the next town, Arnold is stopped by his rival, Bius. What will happen next?

Pokemon: Screaming Darkness & Shining Light

Chapter 3

Route 302

Arnold's POV

"Well, well. Look who's here," Bius said with a smirk.

Me and Kaser were standing face to face with the girl I met from the previous route, Bius. "Yo, Arnold. Do you know her?" Kaser asked.

"Not entirely, but I did see her capture a Pidove with a Piplup before now," I replied.

"Yeah, you did, you little stalker," Bius said.

"Not the most friendly girl, is she?" Kaser asked.

"No. And I ought to show her what happens when you diss me," I said.

"Is that a challenge, little boy?" Bius asked.

"Yeah, it is," I replied.

"Hold on. Let's make things interesting," Kaser interrupted.

"How, boy?" Bius asked, a nerve showing on her head.

"We do an alternating 2-on-2 battle. First its me and Bius then its you two," Kaser suggested.

"...not bad," Bius commented.

"Yeah, that does sound interesting," I said, "Let's do it."

Kaser's POV

The battlefield was set up. It was me against the girl named Bius. Arnold sat near a tree viewing the fight. "Ready, boy?" Bius asked.

"Ladies first," I replied.

"How gentlemanly. Very well," she said as she got out one of her Pokeballs, "Go! Pidove!"

The bird Pokemon arose from a flash of white and squawked, implying it was ready for a fight. I got my only Pokemon fit for the fight. "Go! Mudkip!" I shouted as I threw my Pokeball.

The blue mud fish stood firm, ready for combat. "Pidove, use Aerial Ace!" Bius ordered.

Her bird raced head first toward Mudkip at fast speeds. "Mudkip, Tackle!" I shouted.

Mudkip obeyed and charged head first toward the Aerial Ace. Pidove's Aerial Ace was cancelled to Bius's surprise. "Pidove, Sand Attack!" Bius ordered.

A stream of sand got into Mudkip's eyes, blinding him. He struggled to get the sand out, to no avail however. "Now, use Gust!" Bius shouted.

A strong amount of wind was blown from Pidove's wings, hitting Mudkip hard. "Mudkip!" I shouted in shock.

Mudkip stood up, no longer blinded, and still ready. "Alright. Mudkip, use Water Gun!" I ordered.

Mudkip inhaled some air and then shot a massive jet of water at Pidove, knocking it out of the sky. Swirls filled its eyes, implying it was out of commission. "What the-!" Bius shouted in shock.

"Awesome work, Mudkip!" I shouted at Mudkip, while he and I struck a similar pose.

"Hmph. Pure luck," Bius said to me as she returned Pidove to its Pokeball. "YOU, however, are not going to be so lucky," she said to Arnold.

Arnold's POV

It was 1-on-1; me versus Bius. We drew our Pokeballs, knowing each other's thoughts and vibes. "Go! Piplup!" Bius shouted while throwing her Pokeball.

"Go! Charmander!" I shouted.

The same blue penguin Pokemon I saw when she was fighting Pidove appeared in front of Bius and a red lizard Pokemon with a flame on its tail appear on my side. "A Charmander? That's your starter?" Bius laughed.

"What are laughing at?" I asked in frustration.

"Heh. Nothing. Admittingly, I love the Charmander family, but as far as me and Piplup are concern, it is just target practice for us," Bius said.

This got me angrier. "Charmander! Let's show her!" I shouted.

Charmander glared in determination. "Hmph. Piplup, use Peck!" Bius shouted.

Piplup's beak grew in size and he charged at Charmander without hesitation. Charmander dodged it, however, and kept an eye on Piplup. "Charmander, use Iron Tail!" I shouted.

Charmander's tail glowed silver and he slammed his tail on Piplup, causing quite a bit of damage. "Uh! ...I guess I shouldn't underestimate you," Bius said, "Piplup, use Bubblebeam!"

Piplup, like Mudkip, inhaled some air and then fired a stream of bubbles and Charmander, which caused a lot of damage. "Charmander! Stand strong!" I shouted.

"Piplup, finish it with Ice Beam!" Bius shouted.

Piplup fired a beam of blue lightning at Charmander, freezing most of him. The only thing not frozen was his tail. Unfortunately, he was out of the battle. "Charmander!" I cried as I ran up to him.

Bius returned Piplup to his Pokeball and placed on her belt. "Hmph. As it turned out. You are not ready to face the gym leader, Formo, yet. Why don't you go home and forget about this silly dream of being Pokemon Master? Trust me, it save you all the misery," Bius taunted.

"No way!" I said, catching her attention. "I aim to be the best. It doesn't matter how many times I lose, I will stand up stronger than ever. Remember that, Bius!" I shouted.

"...Persist, huh? I admire that, Arnold. But that won't get too far," Bius said. "If we meet again, I hold anything back. And I swear it."

Like before, Bius flung her hair at me and walked off with a smirk on her face. It took me a while to notice that the sun was setting, so we had to find shelter. "Uh oh," I said.

"Not to worry. If we head back to the Kiburn Pokemon Center, we'll rest up there and proceed tomorrow," Kaser suggested.

"Alright," I agreed.

We headed back to Kiburn Town in order to rest and refreshen up. Once we began walking, I began to think about that girl I saw on the way out. I do have a feeling we will meet that girl, but when...

Well. That was fun to write. Stay tuned for more later. In the meantime, peace!


	4. Chapter 4

Pokemon: Screaming Shadows & Shining Light

Chapter 4

Kiburn Town

Kaser's POV

A day after our battle against Bius, we had just woken up from our sleep. Our Pokemon were also rested up and ready to go, but before we went, we allowed our Pokemon to play around for a bit. Arnold sat in the lobby, pouting no doubt about his performance; I was ordering us a meal as our breakfast. After getting our breakfast, I walked toward our table. "Ready to eat, Arnold?" I asked.

He remained silent. I laid the food on the table and sat in front of him. "Are you still thinking about the fight yesterday?" I asked.

"Yeah..." Arnold answered.

"What's bothering you?" I asked again.

"That battle was my first actual battle as a trainer... and I lost," Arnold said as he slammed his fist on the table.

"So? Trainers make mistakes all the time."

"How the hell do you know that exactly!" Arnold shouted, standing up and staring at me angrily.

I didn't flinch, but I was shocked. "My my. Quite touchy aren't we?" a familiar voice spoke.

Professor Ezimoro came walking in and toward us. "Judging by your emotional shouting, I can tell you lost, eh?" he said.

Arnold sat down and pouted more. "Please don't rub it in, sir," I said.

"My apologies. I was trying to speak of a lecture," Ezimoro said. "Pokemon win and lose just as we do. You can't win them all. You'll have some losses; I did when I was young," Ezimoro lectured.

"You did?" Arnold asked.

"Indeed. When I first began my adventure, I lost battles like nobody's business. As a result, my Pokemon hated me and began to lose hope. But a friend named Samuel Oak came and helped me come back stronger. Sigh. That boy, quite amazing I have to say. He could look into the hearts of Pokemon and people. If only I could relive that life all over again," Ezimoro rambled.

"...wow," Arnold said, no longer pouting.

"Oh! Sorry. I must have rambled on," Ezimoro laughed, " Anyway, I am glad you didn't leave yet, because I forgot to give you something."

"What is it?" I asked.

"The way trainers get stronger is not by the one Pokemon they started with alone, but with other Pokemon. These will help gain that goal," Ezimoro said, pulling out 2 trays of 5 Pokeballs.

"Empty Pokeballs?" Arnold asked.

"Indeed. Empty, usable Pokeballs will undoubtly catch Pokemon, though they won't all the time," Ezimoro explained, "The rest is pretty self-explanitory."

"Thank you, Professor," we both said.

"In addition to these Pokeballs, I wish for you two have these."

Ezimoro gave us two devices that looked very identical other than color; mine was blue, Arnold's was red. "What are they?" I asked.

"These are Pokedexes. They are basically Pokemon encyclopedias that can record data on, well, Pokemon of course," Ezimoro explained.

"So you want us to gather data on as much as we can?" Arnold asked.

"Percisely. It will help in my research incredibly," Ezimoro said.

"Okay. We'll do it," I said.

We called our Pokemon, who responded loyally. We returned them to their respected Pokeballs and left on our adventure. I stopped in order to ask Ezimoro one last question. "Ezimoro, do you know anything about a girl named Bius?"

"Um... no, sorry," Ezimoro answered.

"Oh. Okay. See ya," I said before leaving.

Ezimoro's POV

I returned to my lab only to find it a wreck. 'Grrr. That Arcanine. Looks like he won't get supper tonight,' I thought to myself as I proceed to my private study.

When I entered, I found my Arcanine, injured, and a middle aged man, around his 40s, sitting on my desk. He was wearing a black lab coat with a strange logo on the back. Beside him was a Scizor with its claws aimed at me. "Welcome home, professor," the man said.

"W-Who are you?" I asked.

"None of your business, unfortunately, but I'm here to get some information."

"Information on what?"

"On the legend of Al..." the man glared.

"Legend of Al? I... uh... don't know what you're talking about."

The man tilted his head, telling Scizor to attack my already injured Arcanine. Arcanine whined in pain, trying to resist the pain. I shocked and scared by this. "STOP!" I shouted.

Scizor stopped. "I'll tell you anything... just don't hurt Arcanine," I said.

The man grinned evilly, making me glare.


	5. Chapter 5

Pokemon: Screaming Darkness and Shining Light

Chapter 5

Route 302

Arnold's POV

After leaving town, Pokemon now at full health, I decided to ask the "expert" what Pokemon live in the route. "Well. According this device I...um...borrowed, the Pokemon we should see are Pidgey, Rattata, Pidove, Patrat, Lillipup, and Bidoof," Kaser said.

"Primarily Normal Types, huh?" I asked.

"Yep. They are supposedly good starting Pokemon. Especially Bidoof which can evolve into Bibarel pretty easily," Kaser said.

"Yeah. I guess your right," I said, sort of disappointed about hearing common Pokemon.

A wild Lillipup ran out of the bushes, whom spotted us. "A wild Lillipup. This looks good," I said, readying my Charmander's Pokeball.

"Charmander! Go!"

The red lizard-like Pokemon appeared and readied himself for battle. "Lilli!" the wild Pokemon growled.

"Charmander! Ember!" I ordered.

Charmander blew tiny flames at the puppy Pokemon, causing impressive damage to it. However, it retaliated with Tackle, which hit. Charmander was still standing though. "Whoa. That's a tough Lillipup," Kaser said, actually impressed.

"Charmander! Iron Tail!" I shouted.

Charmander jumped and slammed his glowing tail on Lillipup, knocking it out. "Now's my chance! Go! Pokeball!" I shouted as I threw the Pokeball at Lillipup.

The Pokeball bopped on Lillipup's head and the puppy Pokemon went in it. Like Bius's capture attempt, my Pokeball shook a few times and the button glowed red a few times before stopping. This alerted me that I had successfully captured a Lillipup. "Yes! Yes! We did it, Charmander!" I shouted in joy.

Charmander jumped in joy with me as we celebrated. "You can stop now, Arnold. It is just a Lillipup, there are more Pokemon to see and catch," Kaser said as he walked by us.

We stared at the guy for a while before catching up to him. I pulled out my Pokedex and scanned Lillipup. "Lillipup. The Puppy Pokemon. It faces strong opponents with great courage. But, when at a disadvantage in a fight, this intelligent Pokemon flees," the Pokedex stated.

"Huh. That is quite interesting. But the one you caught didn't seem to run," Kaser said.

I rolled my eyes at him. As we proceeded, Charmander was talking to his now released friend, Mudkip.

Charmander's POV

My, these humans are quite interesting. I've only known my human for a day and I already like him, despite my loss yesterday. "Charmander," Mudkip called me out of my train of thought.

"Yeah, Mudkip?" I replied.

"What do you think of your human?" Mudkip asked.

"Pretty good. But I do find it strange that Chikorita isn't seeing any action," I said.

"I know, but don't forget that she's still waiting for her trainer. She won't emerge until then," Mudkip said.

"Yeah. She was always stubborn back at Ezimoro's lab. Good times."

"Well. Enough dwelling on the past. Besides, she'll exentually come out; she has to eat at some point."

"Yeah."

Arnold's POV

"Look!" I shouted pointing to a city.

"Its Omonos City!" Kaser shouted in excitement.

We looked at each other, smiled, then began racing each other toward the already nearing city.

Omonos City

We were in Omonos City, the city of wings. We ran so fast passed the gate, we skidded into the Pokemon Center and toward the counter, hitting our heads. "One...check up...please," I said, still hurting.

"Sure thing," Nurse Joy said.

We gave her our Pokemon and waited. After healing, we went toward the gym. After getting to the front door, I bumped into the one person I hoped not to, Bius. "HUH! YOU AGAIN!" we shouted in unison.

"Why am I not surprised to see you here?" Bius said while brushing the dust off her clothes.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"What do you think, mister Ask-A-Lot-Of-Stupid-Questions?" Bius replied with a smart comment.

I nerve appeared on my head, implying that I was seriously angry. "Hmph. I don't have time for people like you. I lost my gym fight, and if I couldn't win, you really won't have a chance," Bius said, turning her head away from us.

She walked away from us and into a giant forest that was near the gym. "I really don't like her," I said.

Kaser grabbed my shoulder, calming me down and redirected my attention to the gym. We took a gulp and walked in. "This is it," I said.


	6. Chapter 6

Pokemon Screaming Darkness and Shining Light

Chapter 6

Omonos City Gym

Arnold's POV

We entered the gym and I made sure I was prepared. Charmander and Lillipup were pumped and ready to go. The interior was big like any other gym, especially since there was a huge battlefield in the middle. On the opposite end of the gym from where we were standing, there were two statues: one that looked like Ho-oh and another that resembled Lugia. As we stood in awe at the gym, a person was walking toward us from the opposite end.

"Are you the next challenger?" the person said.

"Yeah. I am," I spoke to the person, "Who are you?"

"The Gym Leader, Formo. Also known as the Sky Master," the person replied.

"Oh. So you're the Gym Leader?" I asked, now a tad intimidated.

"Indeed. A girl came in here wanting my badge, but I swept her easy with only one Pokemon," Formo said, smiling, "And I'll do the same to your Pokemon."

"Not a chance. We'll win the badge here and run to the top to become Pokemon Master," I said with confidence.

"That's what I like to hear. Okay. Let's go," Formo said.

The ceiling then opened to shine light into the dim room. Another person, this time holding two different colored flags, came. I assumed him to be the referee. "What's your name challenger?" Formo asked.

"Arnold of Alema Town, Formo," I said.

"Alema Town, huh? Nice place. I envy you on that," Formo said.

"Ahem... The Pokemon battle between Arnold from Alema Town and the Gym Leader, Formo, will now commence. Trainers, choose your first Pokemon," the ref said.

"I'll start with Dratini!" Formo said as he threw a Pokeball.

A small, light blue, serpent Pokemon appeared on the battlefield. "What's that?" I asked as I took out my Pokedex.

"Dratini, the Dragon Pokemon; It is called the "Mirage Pokemon" because so few have seen it. Its shed skin has been found," the Pokedex stated.

"Huh. Okay. But hold on, I thought this was a Flying Gym?" I said.

"We of the Kezi Gym Leaders are superior to other regional Gym Leaders because we use more than one type of Pokemon. This is why we are the strongest region in the world!" Formo shouted.

"Okay. I get it now," I said.

'Hmmm. Dratini's a Dragon type so Charmander would not be a good option, so...' I thought to myself.

"Go! Lillipup!" I shouted as I threw my Lillipup's Pokeball.

"This will be a 2-on-2 battle and the battle will be over when either side is unable to continue. Begin!" the ref shouted.

"Lillipup! Tackle!" I shouted.

Lillipup swiftly ran toward Dratini and bashed it. However, Dratini wasn't harmed by much. "Dratini! Dragon Rage!" Formo ordered.

Dratini blew a giant stream of blue fire in the shape of a dragon that engulfed Lillipup. Lillipup collapsed, swirls begin in its eyes. "Lillipup is unable to battle. Dratini wins," the ref said.

"Whoa. Dragon Rage is one of the most devastating moves of any Dragon Pokemon. No wonder Bius lost Formo," Kaser said.

'Kaser's right. My Pokemon can't take Dragon Rage. Which means I have to take it out one shot,' I thought to myself.

"Go! Charmander!"

The Lizard Pokemon came out and glared at Dratini. "Begin!" the ref shouted.

"Charmander! Iron Tail!" I shouted.

Charmander ran up to Dratini, his tail glowing silver. "Dratini! Dragon Rage!" Formo shouted.

The same blue flame that engulfed Lillipup flew toward Charmander. However, Charmander slid under the blast of fire. "What!" Formo shouted in shock.

After the flame passed, Charmander jumped in the air and slammed his still glowing tail on Dratini while also causing crater under the impact. Charmander landed on the field and readied himself for anything. The dust the impact caused finally cleared and Dratini was seen fainted. "Dratini is unable to battle. Charmander wins," the ref said.

"Awesome, Charmander! Keep it up!" I shouted confidently.

Charmander gave me a thumbs up, implying it was ready for anything. Formo returned Dratini into its Pokeball and brought out another Pokeball. "Come out my friend, Swellow!"

A navy blue bird with red breastfeathers and two long tail feathers appeared and flew above the field. It screeched at Charmander, implying that it was going to be tough. " What is that?" I asked.

"Swellow, the Swallow Pokemon. It circles the sky in search of prey. When it spots one, it dives steeply to catch the prey," the Pokedex stated.

"Begin!" the ref shouted.

"Swellow! Quick Attack!" Formo ordered.

Swellow flew swiftly at Charmander, a white path of turbulence following it. Charmander jumped above Swellow and turned around. "Charmander! Ember!" I ordered.

Charmander spat small flames at Swellow, who dodged every shot swiftly. "Whoa. That is fast," Kaser said.

"Swellow is my oldest friend. I've had him since he was a Taillow from Hoenn. You will not be able to hit him with attacks like those," Formo mocked.

"We'll see about that! Charmander! Ember again!" I shouted.

Charmander inhaled air again and spat out fire; however, this fire was different. It wasn't small flames, it was stream of fire. Charmander learned Flamethrower! The flamethrower hit Swellow, knocking into the ground. "Whoa! Charmander, nice work!" I shouted.

"Errr... Swellow! Back in the air!" Formo ordered.

"Not so fast! Charmander, use Iron Tail!" I shouted.

As Swellow jumped into the air, Charmander came from above and slammed his tail on the Swallow Pokemon's head, causing it to pummel down and hit the ground hard. Charmander landed on his feet and, like Dratini, readied himself for anything. The Swallow Pokemon was still standing. It screeched at Charmander before finally collapsing. "Swellow is unable to battle. Charmander wins. And the battle goes to... Arnold of Alema Town!" the ref shouted.

Swellow was returned to its Pokeball and Formo walked toward me. "Arnold. You showed fine craftsmanship in your battling skills. As a Gym Leader, I am bound to the rules of the Pokemon League: 'Any challenger who wins against the Gym Leader must be rewarded with an official Pokemon League Badge.' So here it is, the Sky Badge," Formo said as he gave a badge shaped like wind.

"Awesome! We got the Sky Badge!" I shouted as I shined the badge at the sun.

Charmander smiled as we celebrated our victory.

Bius's POV

I watched from behind a wall as that gym fight was going on. That was an unexpected win you pulled, Arnold, but you and your bratty Pokemon are still no match for me... and my destiny...

After thinking this I walked off to go train up so I can catch up. There is no way I'll fall behind to a punk like him. So not going to happen.


	7. Chapter 7

**Special notice: The story will be written in this format from now until I say otherwise. That is all.**

Pokemon: Screaming Darkness & Shining Light

Chapter 7

Omonos City

Arnold's POV

After getting my badge from the Gym Leader, Formo, me and Kaser decided it was best to rest up our Pokemon (or at least mine) before setting off toward the next town and possibly the next Gym. Inside the Pokemon Center, our Pokemon played around with Nurse Joy's Chansey, who was extremely playful. Using the phones near the reception desk, me and Kaser decided to call Professor Ezimoro.

"Hello?" Ezimoro said after he was on.

"Hey, Ezimoro. Check this out," I said as I showed him my first badge, the Sky Badge.

"Huh. Well. Nice work, Arnold. I knew you could do it," Ezimoro said.

"Thanks Professor," I said.

"Boys, listen. I have terrible news. I was attacked not too long ago by a person who had a Scizor. He looked like a scientist the way he was dressed, but I could tell he wasn't. His logo intrigued me the most though. His logo was of the once powerful kingdom of Ancients," Ezimoro explained.

Me and Kaser looked at each other in confusion.

"Ancients, sir?" Kaser said.

"Yes. The Ancients' Kingdom was built long ago on where our region of Kezi rests today. In myths and legends, during a 1000 yearly Solar Eclipse, a young princess would summon 4 great beings to where the Pokemon League now stands. These 4 beings would use their power to give the land the princess cherished prosperity. But the king had other plans for the beings. It is said that he, the king, found a way to control beings through a way of hypnosis, whether they'd be human or not. When he got the chance to use this, his daughter, the princess, apposed him for his evil designs. With the princess's wish, the mightiest being sealed away the king into the depths of darkness for all eternity. And the kingdom was ruled by a new, more kinder, queen, who sought to give the land what her father would not allow. This legend became known as the Legend of Al," Ezimoro furtherly explained.

"Wow. That's quite a story," I said.

"Indeed. Though this is just an idea, the queen of the land of the past may have a descendant in this time period, but unfortunately even I can't guess who it is," Ezimoro said.

"Any idea on how to tell which person is the descendant?" Kaser asked.

"Hmmm. To my knowledge no. But if I find out, I'll let you know," Ezimoro said. "In the meantime, be careful and-"

Before Ezimoro could finish, the gym leader, Formo, appeared behind me and Kaser, shocking us.

"Hello, professor," Formo said.

"Well. Formo, you are looking healthy," Ezimoro said, tipping his hat.

"And so are my Pokemon," Formo said gladly.

"What are you doing here, Formo?" I asked.

"I'm here healing up my Pokemon since your Charmander left them pretty weakened. After getting them healed, I saw you two and decided to say hello," Formo explained.

"My, isn't that a surprise," Ezimoro chuckled.

"Anyway, I overheard your conversation. We gym leaders, or most of us at least, know of the Legend of Al quite well. Our ancestors were once soldiers of the King and Queen during the reigns. But that was a long time ago," Formo said.

Before we could say anything on that, the referee ran toward us, sweating intensively.

"Mr. Formo sir. There is touble," the ref said.

"What is it, man?" Formo asked.

"Omonos Forest is on fire!" the ref shouted.

We were shocked at this; me and Kaser stood up and bid our farewells to Ezimoro before logging off. Me, Kaser, and Formo ran toward the forest that was inside a giant dome, looking like a greenhouse.

Omonos Forest

"The ref was right. There is smoke coming out of that window," Kaser pointed.

We ran inside and to where the smoke was coming from. As we did, lots of Flying Pokemon were flying in all sorts of directions, trying to escape. As we ran deeper into the forest we began to see flames on branches and then a forest fire. We soon made it to the center of the forest of flames and saw the cause of the forest fire. A girl, around 20-23 years in age, who wore orange shorts, a shirt with a Butterfree design on it, royal blue and red sneakers, and a bandana with a weird logo on it, and her strange Bug Pokemon was causing the fire. Her bug Pokemon was a weirdly shaped moth larva that spat fire out of the horns on its body.

"What is that? And who are you?" I asked.

Kaser took out his own Pokedex and scanned the Pokemon.

"Larvesta, the Torch Pokemon. This Pokemon was believed to have been born from the sun. When it evolves, its entire body is engulfed in flames," the Pokedex stated.

"Hm?" the girl finally noticed us. "And, uh, who are you like supposed to be?"

"I am Formo, Gym Leader of this town, and you are are trespassing on property that doesn't belong to you," Formo said.

"Oh. You are the Gym Leader? I was, like, totally expecting a more handsome Gym Leader," the girl said, taunting Formo. "Anyway, my name is, like, Dor and I am, like, an admin of the great organization, Team Ancient."

"Stop burning down the forest. Innocent Pokemon are going to get hurt," Kaser said.

"Oh please. Don't, like, beg to me. According to the king, Pokemon are, like, nothing more than tools for battle. They have no feelings or emotions. They are, like, nothing but tools," Dor said.

"That... that... THAT IS JUST HEARTLESS! JUST SO DAMN HEARTLESS!" I shouted angrily.

"Hey! Don't look at me, I'm not the one who said it. The king of the Ancients did. Anyway, I'm supposed to be, like, burning the forest to round up these Pokemon," Dor said.

"For what reason?" Formo asked.

"Hell if I know. And even if I, like, knew, I would tell you," Dor said. "Hey, that rhymed."

Formo gritted his teeth in disgust.

"Arnold, Kaser, I'm going to need your help," Formo said as he got a Pokeball ready.

"Already on it," I said as we got our Pokeballs ready as well.

We threw our Pokeballs and out came our Pokemon: my Charmander, Kaser's Mudkip, and Formo's Swellow.

"Oh. 3 on 1 is so not cool. Go! Butterfree and Beautifly!" Dor shouted as she threw 2 Pokeballs.

Two butterfly like Pokemon flew out of their Pokeballs and glared for battle. Me and Kaser got our Pokedexes out.

"Butterfree, the Butterfly Pokemon. It loves the honey of flowers and can locate flower patches that have even tiny amounts of pollen," my Pokedex stated.

"Beautifly, the Butterfly Pokemon. Despite its looks, it is aggressive. It jabs with its long, thin mouth if disturbed while collecting pollen," Kaser's Pokedex stated.

"When I was just a simple girl, I always, like, wanted to taste honey, but since I wasn't a butterfly, I couldn't," Dor said, "So I, like, caught these two just for that purpose."

"Now, Beautifly! Use Gust!"

Beautifly flapped its wings so fast, wind currents began to form, blowing Charmander, Mudkip, and even Swellow back a bit.

"Swellow! Aerial Ace!" Formo shouted.

Swellow charged head-first toward the butterfly Pokemon, but Butterfree appeared in front of it.

"Butterfree! Use Sleep Powder!" Dor shouted.

Butterfree flapped its wings, scattering light blue dust that got in Swellow's way. Swellow quickly became sleepy and fell to the ground.

"Swellow!" Formo shouted in concern.

"Gee! This is, like, totally too easy. I don't even have to get my hands dirty," Dor laughed, taunting Formo.

"Charmander! Flamethrower!" I shouted.

"Mudkip! Water Gun!" Kaser shouted.

A stream of fire was spat by Charmander and a stream of water was spat by Mudkip. Both butterfly Pokemon dodged the attacks.

"Ha! Your aim is, like, very poor!" Dor taunted.

"Those attacks weren't aimed at Beautifly nor Butterfree," Kaser stated.

Dor looked confused but then realized that Larvesta was left defenseless while it was still spitting flames. Larvesta was hit hard by the attacks and was instantly knocked out.

"Nice strategy. Take out the main problem and worry about the minors later," Formo said, sounding impressed.

Swellow woke up and flew back into the air.

"Unfair! Unfair! UN-FAAAAIIIIRRRR!" Dor shouted in anger, stomping her feet as she steam could be seen and her red face began to look more like a tomato.

"Beautifly! Tackle! Tackle! TAC-KLE! Butterfree! Psybeam! Psybeam! PSY-BEAM!" she screamed as her temper became obviously high.

Butterfree launched a rainbow ray of psychic energy at its opponents; and Beautifly flew head-first toward us.

"Swellow! Air Cutter!" Formo shouted.

"Charmander! Flamethrower!" I shouted.

"Mudkip! Water Gun!" Kaser shouted.

Swellow created air currents that were visibly sharp; Mudkip spat a stream of water; and Charmander spat a stream of fire. All these attacks were heading toward Butterfree and Beautifly. They were accurately hit and knocked out of the battle. We celebrated this victory.

"No! No! NOOOOOO! I WASN'T SUPPOSED TO LOSE! I AM IN SO MUCH TROUBLE! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO! WHAT THE HELL AM I GOING TO DO NOW!" Dor panicked as she paced the ground in swift cartoon fashion.

"That is what you get for messing with our Pokemon," Formo said, taunting the still angry Dor.

"My, you are just that much of a worry-wart, aren't you, Dor?"

A man walked through the forest of dying flames and toward Dor. He had a strange labcoat with a the same logo as Dor's bandana, implying he was an ally.

"M-m-minister Hinder! Wh-wh-what are you doing here?" Dor asked as she bowed as if begging for forgiveness.

"I was just visiting an old _friend_. And what do I find after? You losing to children," the man, apparently named Hinder, said.

I noticed that he looked like a scientist and knew this was the guy who attacked Ezimoro.

"Are you the guy Ezimoro said that attacked him?" I asked.

He laughed at my question. "Indeed I am. My name is Lord Hinder, one of the two ministers who follow the king in a world wide conquest. I am a higher rank than the admin you see before and fought. And thus, more powerful," Hinder said.

"Why not prove that then?" Formo taunted.

Hinder gave a sinister grin and a twinkle came to his glasses. Out of nowhere, a Scizor appeared and crushed Swellow with a Metal Claw. That amazing strength was enough to make Swellow cough out blood. Scizor swiftly went its master side and prepared to attack again.

"Swellow!" Formo shouted as he ran to his bird's side.

We followed him. His Swellow was completely injured beyond belief. Formo gritted his teeth.

"Monster!" he shouted at Hinder.

"So have I made a point? Good. Now we must be off. Come, Dor," Hinder said as he began walking away.

I tried to follow him, but a burning branch fell right in front of me and cut me off. Before I knew it, they were gone.

Omonos City

Me and Kaser were outside the Pokemon Center, waiting for Formo. The sun was nearly down, meaning we would have to leave tomorrow. Formo walked out of the building with face of relief.

"Swellow is going to be fine now," he said.

"That's good. We were really worried," Kaser said.

"Boys. I appreciate your cooperation. If it wasn't for you, all would have been lost," Formo spoke proudly.

"Your welcome, Formo. But that Hinder guy..." I said.

"Indeed. He is no ordinary Pokemon Trainer. He looks like a scientist, but now its obvious that he is not," Formo said.

We stared at the ground for a bit before Formo smiled at us.

"Boys, allow me to show my appreciation by inviting you to my home. I'll cook up a meal that you and your Pokemon will enjoy," Formo offered.

Me and Kaser looked at each other, smiled, and nodded at Formo.

"Excellent. Come on then," Formo said as he walked ahead of us.

I looked back after getting a chill up my spine, as if someone was watching us. I shook it off and proceed toward Formo's home.

Bius's POV

Standing behind a tree is what I was doing, as Arnold and his friend, Kaser, were going to the Gym Leader's home. I took out a locket labelled "Family forever" and opened it. A picture of a woman, a girl at my age, and an even younger girl was shown. The girl was obviously me, when I was younger; the older girl was my sister; and the woman with us was my mom who is... dead...

"Sniff... Mom... Sniff," I cried softly, making sure no one heard me.

I closed the locket and put it in my pocket.

'Hmm. The Legend of Al, huh? Mom. Could this be the prophecy you predicted? If so I only have so little time," I thought to myself as I left for the Pokemon Center to go to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Before we begin two things I might want to say. 1. I would like to thank BlueStarOfHope for being the first one to review this story. Honestly, thank you dude. The goal for this story was to get at least 1 review in this story so I could finish the rest, so again thanks BlueStar, you helped me accomplish that goal. 2. This chapter is going to stray away from Arnold and Kaser for a bit only because they have seen enough action for a while. Don't worry, coming next chapter, things will go back on track. Anyway, going forth into the mind of Bius, the wandering Trainer.**

Pokemon Screaming Darkness and Shining Light

Chapter 8

Omonos City

Bius's POV

The sun finally died down and the moon arose to greet the sky once more after being asleep for several hours. Just as I began to relax, my Piplup decided to pop out of his Pokeball. Using my strange ability to communicate with Pokemon, which I was born with, I spoke to Piplup.

"Piplup. What have I told you about leaving your Pokeball?"

"Forgive me, my mistress. I just thought you may need to talk a bit," Piplup said.

"Talk about what?" I asked as I laid my head on my arms, trying to get comfy.

"About you. You've been rather... distracted lately," Piplup said.

"Hmph. What do I have to be distracted about?" I asked.

"Please, mistress. Me, Buneary (from Route 303 btw), and Pidove are worried about you. Tell us what ails you... or at least tell me," Piplup said.

"No."

"Mistress..."

"No."

"Mistress... please..."

"No!"

"Mis-"

"I said NOOO! SHUT UP ALREADY, PIPLUP! I DO NOT, I repeat, DO NOT WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT! NOT WITH YOU NOR ANYBODY! NOW GET BACK IN YOUR POKEBALL!" I shouted angrily at Piplup, causing him to nearly cry.

I turned my back to him, crossed my arms, and huffed in anger.

"I see... Forgive my rudeness then, mistress," Piplup said before returning to his Pokeball.

After he did, my anger turned to sadness. Admittingly, I was in some mental pain.

[Flashback]

5 years ago, when I was little... when my mom was alive, my mom was one of the most powerful Pokemon trainers alive and retired. Her Pokemon would usually play with me and my sister, Yume. Her Pokemon consisted of mostly Pokemon of beauty: Delcatty, Bellossom, Ninetales, Froslass, Gardevoir, and Empoleon. All of her Pokemon were female, Empoleon however being the only male, and would help around the house. Actually, our house wasn't really a house. I don't know what I'd call it, but it was bigger than most houses that's for sure. As a matter of fact, I usually got lost in the place because of how young I was. Once, I got so lost that I cried for 3 hours straight, crying for mom of course. Her Gardevior would usually appear and comfort me. She was so motherly, like most Gardevoir are. As a matter of fact, that same Gardevoir was also my best friend before I became a Trainer. Gardevoir was like my sitter, always watching me when mom was gone. She would play with me, talk to me about problems, give me bandages when I needed them, help me with my studies, and even read me a bedtime story. The story she would tell me was a bit of a parody of Sleeping Beauty. I do wonder often wonder what happened to Gardevoir.

Anyway, on a Monday morning, the Gym Leader from Mortonis City asked my mom to help build the Pokemon Tower as a sort of reminder of why we cherish Pokemon.

"I don't know, mommy. I say we don't build the tower," I, when young, said.

"Don't worry, Bius, the tower will be built without any worries," Yume said, "right, mom?"

Mom looked at us, trying to agree with one of us.

"I guess we'll help," mom finally decided.

"Excellent, Jeona. I hope to see you in Mortonis," the Gym Leader said before walking off.

At Mortonis, we all began construction on the Pokemon Tower. About 3 days later, the tower was halfway done. The support beams were on, all that was left was to build the in and outside of the tower. As I was just playing around, like a normal 6 year old would, I wasn't paying any attention to the shadow a giant cement block that was being carried upward by a worker and a Hariyama. After it was 15 feet high, the rope supporting it snapped and the cement block plummeted toward me. My mom saw this and ran toward me. I finally noticed the cement block just 4 feet from my head and everything blacked out from there.

When I came out of my trance, I saw red stuff on my body and wondered what it was. Beside me was the cement block that almost crushed me, on the bottom half of it was more of the red stuff. Sticking out of one side of the block was my mom's arm, no longer moving.

"Mommy? Wh-why... Why are under that block?" I asked in my 6 year old intelligence.

I got no response. I tried to move the block, but I couldn't.

"Mommy? Please get this block off you."

I still got response. I began to shiver in fright.

"Mommy? Mommy!" I began to shout.

I then realized that what was on me wasn't paint. It was her own blood, splattered on me.

"Mommy! MOMMY! MOMMY! MOMMY!" I continuously shouted as I tried to help mom, unwary of my failing.

Gardevoir and Yume came to me and pulled me away from mom's dead corpse under the block. However, once the workers got the block off of her, I snagged away from Gardevoir and Yume and ran back to mom. But what I saw wasn't something I should have seen in my age. I began to puke out of disgust and sadness. My mom was dead.

Me, Gardevoir, and Yume returned home later that evening. I was yelling at Yume for her bad judgement.

"Bius. Please, calm down," Yume said.

"Calm down! Why should I! You're the one that got mommy killed!" I shouted in anger and sadness.

Yume walked up to me to try to comfort me, but I didn't want her pity so I punched her in the face. Her nose was bleeding and she was crying, not in pain of her face, but for the pain I was feeling. I didn't care though; I stomped to my room and slammed the door.

[Flashback End]

Since that time in my life, I have felt nothing but sadness. Though I can still show joy on my face, in reality, I was still hurting mentally. Since me and Yume are now Trainers, I vowed to avenge our mother by kicking her ass on the field of battle. The next I saw her at least.

Looking at the PKMN Center clock, it was 11 PM. After a quick yawn and stretch, I quickly fell asleep. I need to apologize to Piplup tomorrow only because he didn't deserve my yelling. I hope he can forgive me.

"Good night... mom..." I said as I began to snore softly.

**Yeah. Very sad chapter. Hope you got a good view on Bius's strange personality. More about her is soon to be revealed in upcoming chapters. Anyway, until that time, see you next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**After like 3-5 chapters in Omonos City, we finally carry on with the adventure, starting at Route 303. Yayz! ^_^**

Pokemon Screaming Darkness and Shining Light

Chapter 9

Route 303

Kaser's POV

After having a big breakfast, provided by Formo, me and Arnold set off to the next Town, which was beyond this route we were taking.

"According to my map," I began to give directions to Arnold, "the next town is Lefion Town and the town after is Mortonis City, which is where the next gym awaits."

"Sweet! Let's get goi-"

Before Arnold could finish, he crashed into a man whom looked very familiar.

"Oh, sorry about that," the man said, extending his hand to help Arnold on his feet.

"Hey. You look familiar," I said.

"Indeed, we met eye-to-eye back in Kiburn Town," the man said.

[Flashback]

Arnold's POV

Me and Kaser exited the building. As we headed off to Route 302, we were stopped by a man with long white hair and a little girl, at my age, hiding behind him. The girl eyed us before walking off. "She was cute," Kaser said.

[Flashback End]

Kaser's POV

"Yeah. And you had a girl with you," I said.

"You mean my daughter, Sally. Yeah, we were only exploring at the time," the man said.

"Oh right. My name is Tschron. Its a pleasure to meet your acquaintance."

"I'm Arnold. And this is Kaser," Arnold introduced.

"A pleasure it is indeed," I said, bowing my head as a greeting.

"Well, now that we are acquainted with one another, how about a quick detour off your path?" Tschron asked.

We looked at each other and then to our PokeGear to check the time.

"Sure I guess," Arnold said.

"Great! Follow me," the white haired man said as he walked ahead of us.

We soon came to a two story house in the middle of a forest. It was so big, me and Arnold could tell more than Tschron and his daughter, Sally, lived in the house. Upon enter the piece of property, we heard what sounded like a guitar.

"What's that sound, Mr. Tschron?" I asked.

"Come on now, call just Tschron. And that sound is most likely, Enfer playing his guitar," Tschron said.

"You know it, pops," a 14-year old boy said, who was on a tree.

He had red hair and a red shirt with a volcano pattern on it, yellow shorts, and orange shoes.

"Sup? Name's Enfer, the Volcano Trainer," the boy introduced.

"Enfer, where is Ryle and Sally?" Tschron asked.

"You know where Sally is, sitting in her room till her hero in red glimmering armor comes home. Namely you, dad. And as for Ryle-"

"INCOMING!"

As we heard a voice coming completely out of nowhere, a rocket launched into the air and came right at us at blinding speed. We managed to dodge the rocket, but Tschron caught it without even trying. He held it for a bit, pointed it upward, and let it so it could explode in the sky."Whoa" was our only reaction.

A 12-year old boy in with yellow hair and a yellow shirt with a lightning pattern on it, white shorts and shoes came running toward us.

"Sorry dad. Didn't know you would be home so soon," the boy, no doubt named Ryle, said.

"You ought to be lucky no one got hurt or else you would be grounded for about a month," Tschron said.

Ryle pouted and looked at the ground, kicking a rock while doing so.

"Dad? Is that you?" a voice said.

The voice came from the girl we saw at Kiburn Town. She had blue hair and a blue shirt with a wave pattern on it, a light blue skirt, white shoes, and a royal blue bandana.

"Yes, Sally, its me," Tschron said, waving at his daughter.

The girl ran toward her dad and hugged his thigh tightly and lovingly.

"Okay, Sally," Tschron said, pushing her softly off. "Everyone, line up and present yourselves!"

With that said, Enfer, Ryle, and the girl, possibly named Sally, stood next to each other in that order.

"I am Enfer, but you knew that already," Enfer reintroduced.

"I am Ryle. Careful, unlike Enfer I do bite," Ryle introduced.

"Um... I am Sally. Please don't hurt me," Sally introduced nervously.

Me and Arnold looked at each other in confusion.

"'Please don't hurt me'?" we asked.

"Forgive her, she's very shy around new people. She'll grow on you... sooner or later," Tschron said.

"Alright, DISMISSED!"

The trio did not exactly go anywhere, rather they just stood there tapping their feet impatiently.

"What? Did I miss something?" Tschron asked.

"What happened to 'showing off' our signature Pokemon?" Ryle asked.

"...Oh, right," Tschron scratched his head in embarrassment. "Um, go ahead then."

The trio got their Pokeballs and threw them in the air. What was released from the ball Enfer threw was a big lion-like Pokemon with gray crystal-like spike and sooted smoke on its back who gave off a mighty roar. Ryle's ball released a still big though smaller cheetah-like Pokemon with shap fangs, a purple mane, and a tail that resembled lightning. As for Sally's ball, it released a light blue leopard-like Pokemon that had two streamer tails that flowed as if there was wind and a purple mane, though it was bigger than the other Pokemon's.

"HOLY CRAP!" I shouted in excitement.

I began to run around the property in some very quick motion, repeating "HOLY CRAP!" a bunch of times.

"ARNOLD, WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR! PICK UP YOUR POKEDEX AND SCAN THEM!" I shouted impatiently, pulling on Arnold's shirt.

Arnold sweatdropped and did as he was told.

"Entei, the Volcano Pokemon. It is said that when it roars, a volcano erupts somewhere around the globe; Raikou, the Thunder Pokemon. It is said to have fallen with lightning. It can fire thunderbolts from the rain clouds on its back; Suicune, the Aurora Pokemon. It travels across the world to purify polluted water. It moves together with the north wind," the Pokedex stated.

I jumped in front of Enfer and grabbed him.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE!" I asked as I shook the guy.

"Yeah. Legendary Pokemon. Big deal," Enfer said.

As me and Enfer started to argue about the benefits of Legendary Pokemon, Arnold and Tschron stared at us as we began to act immature. What broke the arguement though was Chikorita, whom we forgot about, breaking out of its Pokeball.

Chikorita's POV

The cool breeze that blew through my leaf felt refreshing. Especially since I was in that capsule for so long. After getting a taste of fresh sunlight to recharge from, I looked around at the humans. There were the two boys I met the other day who took Charmander and Mudkip as their Pokemon. What really caught my eye was the girl with blue hair. Knowing myself, I was very picky about which trainer I wanted to be with which is why I always Tackled those who tried to pick me. I never found them suitable. But this girl looked like an exception. I slowly walked to her to meet her.

"Hi there!" I shouted, waving one of my paws at her.

Kaser's POV

"EEEEEK!" Sally shouted after noticing Chikorita.

The blue hair trainer jumped and, to my and Arnold's surprise, landed on the roof which was 20 feet high above the ground.

"[Huh?]" Chikorita said in its usual syllables.

"How did she..." I tried to asked but couldn't because of my shock of how she got to the roof in a single jump.

"She's got athletic skills that comparable to her mother's, which is incredible," Tschron answered.

"[Was it something I said?]" Chikorita asked.

"Tschron. Why did she react like that?" Arnold asked.

"I'll explain, but first come inside for a drink. Ryle, you and Enfer get Sally down before she hurts herself," Tschron said.

"Yes, dad," Enfer said, pushing Ryle to a ladder.

Inside Tschron's home, Tschron himself poured us each a glass of warm milk and gave our weary Pokemon some food to chow down on. When he sat down, he gulped down most of his milk leaving already half of the glass empty. He then began to speak.

"Now. The reason why Sally reacted to Chikorita in such a manner is because she has a fear of Pokemon."

"A fear..." I started.

"...of Pokemon?" Arnold finished.

"Yes. But she didn't have this fear before though. When she was 6 years old and younger, Sally loved Pokemon. All day she would play with the neighboring Pokemon, often referring them as her own personal pet outdoors. One day, though, she brought home a Raticate to actually keep as a pet, but my wife, Polly, didn't feel she was responsible enough. She did a good job in raising Suicune at such a young age, but raising two Pokemon at her age was too much. After that, the Raticate got angry and..." Tschron stopped mid-sentence, his hand shaking, "...killed Polly."

We were shocked at this. A Pokemon killed a human? It isn't unheard of, but still it was shocking. Usually Pokemon killing humans were rare.

"Sally watched as her mother died to a Raticate. I know it wasn't her fault, but I don't know what to say. Anyway, since that incident, she has had a fear of Pokemon other than her Suicune. Her Suicune, being her guardian Pokemon, holds her life dear and will do anything to keep Sally safe."

"We're so sorry, Tschron," Arnold said, me just nodding.

"No need. That time has passed, but I wish her fear of Pokemon would just disappear. Maybe then... she would journey on her own or with friends that isn't her family," Tschron said.

Chikorita's POV

I heard the entire conversation beginning to end. I really felt bad for the girl named Sally. She lost her mother to a lowly Raticate. If it were my mother, I'd probably feel the same. Without anyone noticing, I snuck off to find Sally's room. Her room wasn't anywhere in the first floor, so I guessed it was on the second floor. How logic. When I made it to what humans call stairs, I began to climb the which being a small Leaf Pokemon was so difficult. I soon made it to the hallway that had labelled doors. As I searched for Sally's room, a big Pokemon stumbled upon me.

"What are you doing here?" the Pokemon asked not even trying to look intimidating, though she truly was.

"Um... Looking for Sally's room?" I said nervously, shaking in fear that the Pokemon in front of me was going to eat me.

"Oh. You must be the Pokemon who scared my mistress," the Pokemon said. "I'm Suicune by the way."

"Okay, Suicune. I didn't really mean to-"

"I know. I know. your scary presence was unintentional and thus you are forgiven by me for that, but not by Mistress Sally," Suicune cut me off.

"Can I go see her?" I asked politely.

"Yes, but I'm coming with you. I'm the only one able to speak via telepathy," Suicune stated.

"Okay I guess," I agreed.

Suicune walked ahead of me, which I did follow, and toward the farthest room to the left labelled "Sally". Using her streamer-like tails, Suicune opened the door.

"_Hello, Mistress. Sorry for my intrusion_," Suicune said in telepathy.

Sally looked toward us and jumped in fright, this time only a short foot, when she saw me.

"Suicune! What is... that doing here!" Sally shrieked, though trying not too sound too rude.

"[I'm here to talk]," I tried to say, not remembering that humans can't understand Pokemon.

"_She is here to talk_," Suicune translated.

"T-talk about what?" Sally asked.

Meanwhile, back in the living room...

Kaser's POV

"So Tschron, what do you know about the Legend of Al?" Arnold asked.

"The Legend of Al?" Tschron responded, "Well, I do know that the story stars a princess who can attract Pokemon to her as if she were a magnet to metal. Now seemingly it also stars the Legends of the Sinnoh region. In some books I've read about the Legend of Al, I seen the words 'Dal' and 'Pal' as well as 'Time' and 'Space'. Now if there is some relation to this, I don't what I'll do."

"Hmmm," I began to think to myself.

Sally's Room

Chikorita's POV

"[And that is why you need to trust]," I finished my conversation with Sally, Suicune translating for me.

"I... I just can't!" Sally screamed, almost beginning to cry.

"[Then come pet me and see if I'm dangerous]," I said, walking two steps toward the still scared girl.

Sally hesitated at first, but soon she got over her thoughts and came closer to me slowly. When she was close enough, she extended her hand toward me, closing her eyes, and soon her hand was on me, petting me. When she opened her eyes, she was amazed. She was actually petting me.

"I'm petting you..." Sally said, beginning to smile, "I'm petting you! I can't believe it! I am actually petting a Pokemon that isn't Suicune!"

Sally picked me up and hugged me in such excitement. It was a bit uncomfortable for high tight she was hugging me, but I didn't mind it. As long as she was happy, I was happy.

"Oh thank you, Chikorita. You got me to get over my fear of Pokemon," Sally said as she released her hug.

I just smiled and waved my leaf to release a very sweet aroma showing how glad I was that she was happy. Suicune smelled the aroma and was pleased by the result she saw.

Suicune's POV

As I watched Sally hug Chikorita I began to wonder how she did it. I've tried for years since that day to get rid of the mistress's fear, but to no avail. I tried for years, but for Chikorita, it took only a minute. I'll admit, I was a bit jealous at this.

Living room

Kaser's POV

As we continued our chat, me, Arnold, and Tschron, we heard noises coming from the stairs and saw it was Sally who was holding Chikorita in her arms. Tschron looked at her in astonishment.

"Sally. Are you... actually holding a Pokemon?" Tschron asked, still in astonishment.

"Yep. I am. Meet my new friend, Chikorita," Sally said, holding up the Chikorita we took with us.

"Does this mean..." Tschron almost asked.

"I'm no longer afraid of Pokemon," Sally said straight up.

Tschron was overjoyed to hear those very words. He hugged Sally and Chikorita, tears of joy dripping on them, and took the two with him. Me and Arnold followed.

"Where are you taking us, dad?" Sally asked.

"To see a couple of old friends," Tschron said.

We stood in front of a lit up food storage and Pokemon playground, inside being an Arcanine and Raichu.

"Arcanine! Raichu!" Sally shouted, happy to see them.

Arcanine and Raichu looked at Sally and were happy to see her. They ran to each other and also began to hug each other.

The front yard

We stood outside the house ready to leave.

"Good luck to you in your next gym challenge," Tschron said.

"Be sure to write to us about your victory," Enfer said.

"Thanks guys. Where's Sally?" Arnold asked.

As soon as he asked that question, Sally ran out the door and jumped beside us, a backpack on her shoulder.

"Well. What is this about?" Tschron asked.

"I've decided to go with Arnold and Kaser and help them out their adventure. If that's okay with you guys," Sally said.

"Uh. Sure I guess," Arnold said.

"Of course its okay! We do need some extra muscle with us anyway," I said excited.

"Alright. Take care of her for me. And Sally, don't be a troublemaker," Tschron said.

"I won't dad," Sally said as she waved to her family goodbye.

After leaving, me, Arnold, and Sally proceeded down the road to Lefion Town and the next gym.

In a dark, sinister place

Third Person POV

In an unknown location far from where our heroes were, the admin Dor was with several other people including Hinder.

"So, Dor, you LOST to a couple of children!" shouted a man wearing black cloak with the Team Ancient logo and a crown as well as a bushy mustache (not as long as Ezimoro's mind you).

"Yes, Hiso. But it was, like, because of that damn Gym Leader. If he was, like, not there, I could have easy dealt with those kiddies," Dor responded.

"Do you know how far back you have pushed us with this loss! I, Hiso, am very cross with you!" Hiso shouted.

"Oh calm ye's zelf, Hizo. Or may your throat be cut by your own age, old one of a hundred years," said calmly a lady wearing a black skirt and top with the logo on the front and a teara with a Kingdom Hearts heart on it.

"Dinzo is correct, Hiso. There is a 90% chance of your voice failing if you keep yelling like that. Especiall since our plans only went back by 8%," said a glasses wearing "Bug Maniac" kind of guy excluding the actual gear and the fact the logo was on the back of his shirt.

"Thank you, Dinzo and Ison," Dor winked at the two.

"Enough! I am in charge of how my admins coop! I say Dor should be punished!," Hiso continued to shout.

"The winds flow like a stream of water, but your unnecessary yelling, Hiso, is if a building was just blown up," a guy holding a book said; he was wearing a black tuxedo with the logo on the back.

"Yerd is right, Hiso. Be quiet. Nobody cares if your higher ranked. As far we are concerned, you are just an old man," a girl who resembled a "Cooltrainer" with the logo on her back said.

"Shut it, Yecaro! Nobody-"

Hiso was interrupted by a strike of lightning coming from the throne. A suit of black armor appeared; he had glowing red eyes that didn't look human and had spikes on every end of the layers of armor as well as on his helmet resembling a crown. Hinder and a woman wearing a cloak with the sleeves being longer than her arms and had the logo on her front and back.

"Now presenting, King Zwillios," the woman said.

"Like usual, nice work, Amzofa," Hinder said to the woman.

"A simple loss to a mere child?" Zwillios began.

"Yes, sir! I was about issue a punishment!" Hiso shouted.

"No need. This loss is minor compared to what could have happened if it were Hinder who lost," Zwillios said.

"Oh, trust me, my lord, if those brats fought me then, they would lose in a second," Hinder bragged, "Besides, my destination is now Ameni City, the Contest Hall there."

"I take it you have detected the orb then?" Amzofa asked.

"Not quite sure, but readings are off the charts. All need you to do is send out some of the admins to distract those brats while I go to dig out the orb," Hinder stated.

"Very well," Zwillios agreed.

"Like a mouse to a piece of cheese, I am the closest one those kids are nearing to head for the next Gym. I will stall them for as long as I can provide," Yerd said.

"As will I, sir. With my knowledge, there is a great 99.9% chance of me defeating those twerps," Ison stated.

"Very well. Give Hinder as much time as you can provide. If they begin to become a threat... KILL them," Zwillios ordered.

"Yes, sir!" the admins shouted in unison.

The admins were dismissed from the meeting hall and Hinder and Amzofa left their master's side. Zwillios stood up from his throne, his cape reacting to his stature.

"My daughter thought she had rid the world of me, but now that my seal has been broken, I can now reclaim my rightful place as king. Here me Gods! I will soon be your master! You will obey me as your king! You shall give the world to ME!" Zwillios shouted to the sky as rain began to fall in the unknown location.

Zwillios laughed maniacly as the lightning struck and rain bashed on the window of his throne.

**Long chapter in my opinion. Now we know the antagonists, but how will the plot thicken? With Sally beside Arnold and Kaser, will our heroes have enough strength to take down the army that is Team Ancient? Find out as the plot continues in the exciting next chapter. See you then. Yay. No longer in Omonos City! ^_^**


	10. Chapter 10

Pokemon: Screaming Darkness & Shining Light

Chapter 10

Route 303

Sally's POV

After joining the two boys, Arnold and Kaser, we set off toward our next destination Lefion Town. Whilest Arnold was walking ahead, me and Kaser were discussing some things. He was talking to me about the mysterious Team Ancient and what they do... even though he doesn't know.

"And that's why we should look out for Team Ancient," Kaser finished.

"And you know this how?" I asked, being slightly snobby.

"... no clue," Kaser scratched his head in embarrassment.

"Sigh. Oh, well. Who ever this Team Ancient is, I'll give them what they deserve! A kick in the ass!" Sally shouted.

Arnold heard a rustling noise and stopped us. I got my Pokeball ready. We looked at the bushes near us and saw it move. But what came out wasn't a Team Ancient member. It was a native Bellsprout, which it was injured badly.

"Oh my!" Kaser said as he ran toward it.

It had cuts and bruises, as if it just ran from a battle. Kaser got out a Potion and used it on the poor Pokemon. Such a sweet guy. Once the Bellsprout was healed, Arnold got out his Pokedex.

"Bellsprout, the Flower Pokemon. It prefers hot and humid environments. It is quick at capturing prey with its vines," the little techy thing stated.

Bellsprout hopped to its skinny feet-like roots and thanked us. But then it started to panic. It turned to us and began to jump in fright.

"What's it saying?" Arnold asked.

I brought out my Suicune's Pokeball and summoned her.

"_Need my assistance, mistress?_" Suicune asked.

"Yes, please translate what this Bellsprout is saying," I said politely.

Bellsprout spoke to my Legendary Pokemon, amd as soon as it finished, Suicune turned to us.

"_She said, "I need help! My friends have been captured by strange humans with powerful Pokemon! Please help them!" Those are her exact words_," Suicune translated.

"Okay. Lead the way, Bellsprout. We'll help," Kaser said.

Bellsprout jumped for joy and swiftly ran ahead of us; we followed shortly after. Halfway toward where we were being led, an explosion happened, smoke appearing from a distance. Bellsprout got scared and hid behind Kaser's leg. Kaser picked up the little Grass Pokemon and decided to let her ride on his hat. We then ran to where the smoke was spawning.

In a small crater, me, Kaser, and Arnold saw strange armored humans with Voltorb.

"Those guys must be Grunts," Arnold said, glaring at them.

"How can you tell?" I asked.

"Because they have the logo Dor had on her bandana. They are definitely Team Ancient," Kaser said.

We took notice on the truck full of Pokemon. I knew immediately what to do, and Arnold and Kaser knew as well. Kaser placed Bellsprout down and told her to stay put. Bellsprout obeyed. We jumped out of our hiding spot and prepared for a big battle.

"Intruder alert!" one Grunt shouted, alerting the others.

A large stomp got our attention very clearly. A big muscled Grunt with the logo on his chest slowly walked toward us.

"HUH! These are the brats that Dor was speaking of! They must know of Lord Hinder's plans! All Grunts ATTACK!" the muscle guy ordered.

The Grunts threw their Pokeballs and a bunch of Zubat flew toward us. We got our Pokeballs ready.

"GO, POKEBALL!" we shouted in unison.

Our starter Pokemon came out and greeted their opponents.

"Chikorita! Use Razor Leaf!" I ordered.

Chikorita jumped and to flip multiple time, throwing leaves at the Voltorb, knocking them out.

"Mudkip! Water Gun!" Kaser shouted.

"Charmander! Flamethrower!" Arnold ordered.

A combination of both Pokemon's attacks easily took out all of the Zubat the Grunts had. The Grunts were shivering at our strength and ran away like cowards.

"WHAT! I DID NOT ORDER A RETREAT! COWARDS!" the muscled Grunt shouted.

The Grunt turned to us, steam coming out of his nose showing his anger.

"So who are you?" I asked, curious of his name.

"I AM THE COMMANDER OF THE ANCIENT ARMY! COMMANDER TOVO IS WHO I AM CALLED! YOU MAY HAVE DEFEATED MY WEAKLINGS OF AN ARMY, BUT I AM STILL HERE!" he growled.

"So are you going to turn yourself in?" Arnold asked.

"NO! I WILL PUNISH YOU! GO! LAIRON, GOLBAT, WATCHOG!" Tovo shouted as he threw 3 Pokeballs at once.

"Get ready," Kaser said.

"LAIRON, USE IRON HEAD! GOLBAT, USE STEEL WING! WATCHOG, USE MEGA PUNCH!" Tovo shouted orders.

Lairon charged at Mudkip and bash him pretty hard in the head. Golbat flew toward my Chikorita and bashed her with one of its wings. Chikorita could barely stand from the attack, making me worried. Watchog swiftly ran toward Charmander and punched it in the stomach, causing him to faint. Tovo ordered Golbat and Watchog to finish off Chikorita with an unfair double attack, Wing Attack and Mega Kick. All who were standing was Mudkip. He seemed too injured to attack, but he pressed on.

"Darn. Time to use-"

Kaser grabbed my hand that held another Pokeball, and shook his head, alerting me not to use another Pokemon. I did as he told me and put away my Pokeball.

"Mudkip. Use Mud Slap!" Kaser ordered.

Mudkip splashed mud on Lairon's face blinding it some but soon it recovered. By its master order, Lairon charged at Mudkip again this time with Golbat and Watchog joining into the "fun". Tovo laughed at Mudkip was being beaten up to a pulp. Me and Arnold wanted to help, but Kaser refused it; we didn't understand why. Suddenly, Bellsprout jumped into the battlefield and used Vine Whip to defeat Golbat and Watchog, surprisingly.

"WHAT! WHERE DID THAT THING COME FROM!" Tovo shouted in anger.

"Bellsprout?" Kaser asked, surprised.

Bellsprout said something to Mudkip and then gave him an Oran Berry.

"An Oran Berry? She must've been carrying that since we found her," I said.

"GRRRRR! LAIRON! USE TAKE DOWN!" Tovo shouted.

Lairon ran toward Bellsprout and injured it greatly. It continued to run into the Flower Pokemon multiple times, Mudkip having to watch. Mudkip then shrieked and began to glow. His form changed from being small to big. He stood on two feet instead of four and had lighter blue skin. He became a Marshtomp.

"Marshtomp, the Mud Fish Pokemon and the evolved form of Mudkip. Its sturdy legs give it sure footing, even in mud. It burrows into dirt to sleep," Kaser's Pokedex stated.

"Wait. If Mudkip evolved... Kaser!" I shouted.

"I'm on it. Marshtomp, use Mud Shot!" Kaser shouted.

Marshtomp shot a stream of mud at the distracted Lairon and sent it flying at its trainer. Tovo was stunned by his defeat, not able to move.

"You did it, Marshtomp!" Kaser shout in happiness.

Marshtomp was relieved to see Bellsprout was okay as well. Kaser used another Potion on her, healing her completely. Marshtomp held out the Oran Berry Bellsprout gave him and split it in half giving her one half. Bellsprout hugged Marshtomp.

"Awww. I think your Marshtomp is in love with that Bellsprout," I said.

"In that case..." Kaser got down on one knee, "Bellsprout how about joining us on our adventure?"

Bellsprout agreed. Kaser brought out a Pokeball and caught the girlish Pokemon.

"Looks like I have a new friend," Kaser smiled.

"Come on, let's get those Pokemon out," Arnold said.

After about an hour of freeing Pokemon, we continued on our way toward Lefion Town. Before we knew it, we could see it in the horizon.


	11. Chapter 11

Pokemon: Screaming Darkness & Shining Light

Chapter 11

Arnold's POV

Lefion Town

Me, Kaser, and Sally had arrived at Lefion Town, which kind of reminded me of Ecuteak City with how the houses looked. People were in kimonos as well.

"What's with the kimonos?" Sally asked.

A lady heard this and came toward us.

"Ah. Are you 3 new residents?" the lady asked.

The lady had a light brownish hair and her kimono had multiple Squirtle design on it. Her eyes were also brown.

"Um, yeah. We are new here. We're on our way to the nearest gym," I said.

"Okay. So you are looking for Mortonis City, huh?" the lady said.

"Yes, ma'am," Kaser answered.

"Trying to become Pokemon Master?" the lady asked.

"I am, yeah," I answered.

"I knew it. I could tell that in a trainer since when I was 11, I also ventured off to become Pokemon Master," the lady said, laughing.

"Wait a moment. Who are you?" Sally asked, now suspicious.

"Oh, me? Well. I'm Leaf. Leaf Green of Pallet Town," the lady answered.

"I knew it! She is Kanto's ex-champion after Red retired to become stronger," Sally shouted.

"Hey, not so loud, please," Leaf shushed.

"Sorry..." Sally closed her mouth.

"Anyway, yeah. I was once the champion after my good friend Red. But ever since he disappeared I had put Blue, once-his-but-now-my rival, in his place once and for all," Leaf sighed. "I do wonder what happened to him..."

"Um, Miss Leaf..." Arnold said, getting Leaf's attention.

"Oh. Sorry. And just call me Leaf. I never once liked to be called 'Miss Leaf'," Leaf admitted.

"Oh, yes. Um your question from earlier. Sorry I got kind of carried away," Leaf laughed, "Anyway, tonight is the night that residents of Lefion honor the princess in the Legend of Alfor her good deeds to her kingdom of yesterday."

"How come?" Kaser asked.

"Well. I don't understand well myself, but when the king ruled, Lefion Village as this place was once called was cursed with a drought, no rain passed by ever and thus people died of thirst everyday. The princess however brought a Pokemon that had the ability to summon rain by dancing thus bringing the village to happiness. I believe the legend says, 'she who had the creature of the water casted to dance of rain to remove the curse that saddened the land of Lefion,'" Leaf explained.

We looked at each other in amazement and then back at her.

"Anyway, by the end of this old ceremony, a battle is held and the two who participated must trade one of their Pokemon as a gift of friendship between you and your opponent," Leaf continued.

"A battle sounds like fun," Sally said.

"Yeah. Leaf, are participating?" I asked.

"Indeed I am. I haven't given up Pokemon battling yet," Leaf said, winking at us, "But being as you are still young trainers, I won't use my team from Kanto. Instead, I'll use a different Pokemon."

"Okay. Sounds like a fight then," I said, eager to fight the ex-champion of Kanto herself.

"Oh, but first, you need to be in costume in order to participate. And don't worry, it'll only be a change of clothing, nothing more," Leaf said.

We were taken to a costume shop where the shopkeeper, eager for the celebration, offered 3 kimonos to us for free. I had a Charizard kimono; Kaser had a Groudon kimono (saying itwould make him fierce); and Sally had a Suicune kimono. Funny thing that happened is when Sally stepped out of the changing booth, Kaser's jaw dropped, which I had to fix.

"How do I look?" Sally asked.

"Great," I responded.

Kaser didn't respond, rather he was paralyzed with... I not sure exactly. Anyway, after changing, and having to drag Kaser outside, we began to dance. When Sally offered Kaser to dance, Kaser ran off, scared... or nervous.

"My, your friend sure is weird."

Leaf stood behind me. I turned to face her and in her own way, she looked intimidating.

"The battle starts in 30 minutes, once the sun goes down," Leaf stated as she pointed at the now setting moon. "Will I still be seeing you?"

"Oh yeah, Leaf. Champion or not, I'm going to beat you," I said with determination.

Leaf smiled and left. After 30 minutes of fun and games, the battle between me and Leaf was underway.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is time for the last and main event of the evening. On the red side of the stage, its Leaf, ex-champion of Kanto. And on the blue side, its Arnold of Kezi's Alema Town," the announcer said into the microphone he was holding. "When you two are ready, begin!"

Leaf got out a Pokeball and a gleam came to her eyes.

"Go! Snivy!" Leaf shouted as she threw her Pokeball.

A small, green snake-like Pokemon with arms, legs, and what looks like a collar appeared, giving a smug look to me. I got out my Pokedex.

"Snivy, the Grass Snake Pokemon. They photosynthesize by bathing their tails in sunlight. When they are not feeling well, their tails droop," the Pokedex stated.

"A Pokedex? Did you get that from Professor Oak?" Leaf asked.

"No. I got this from Professor Ezimoro," I responded.

"Oh, Okay. Now your turn," Leaf said, getting back into the fight.

I got out my Pokeball.

"Go! Charmander!" I called out.

Charmander happily popped out of its Pokeball. Snivy looked at its opponent and gave only a smug look, taunting Charmander.

"Charmander, Iron Tail!" I ordered, starting the fight.

Charmander jumped, its tail glowing silver, and began to prepare to hit Snivy. However, the grass type swiftly dodged.

"Snivy! Leaf Blade!" Leaf ordered, stay as calm as ever.

Snivy swiftly ran toward Chamander, its tail glowing green, and slammed its tail at Charmander, send my red lizard Pokemon in the air. Charmander didn't take much damage, so we were okay.

"Charmander! Use Flamethrower!" I ordered.

Charmander shot a stream of fire at Snivy.

"Snivy! Leaf Storm!" Leaf quickly called out.

Snivy jumped and span a few times, causing leaves to form a tornado, and shot it at Charmander's Flamethrower, cancelling it. I was shocked by this form of strategy. I guess that's why she was the champion.

"Okay. Charmander! Time to get serious!" I shouted in determination.

Charmander roared in agreement.

"I like that determination look in your eye, but so far, we are only at a stand still," Leaf stated.

"Charmander! Get in close!" I ordered, kind of ignoring Leaf.

"Rude..." Leaf mumbled.

Charmander began to toward Snivy, the grass snake now very curious on my strategy. Once Charmander got almost in front of Snivy, I called out Flamethrower. Charmander, now in close range, fired the stream of flames at Snivy. Once the flames cleared, however, Snivy was behind a yellow barrier.

"Light Screen. Reduces the damage my Pokemon take from Special Moves like Flamethrower. Nice try though," Leaf said. "Snivy! Leaf Storm!"

Snivy fired another tornado of leaves at Chamander this time actually hitting. Charmander was sent back quite a bit, and was getting really tired.

"Come on Charmander! You can do it! I believe in you!" I shouted, hoping that would help.

Charmander nodded and then roared once more, this time it began to glow like Mudkip did when it evolved. My Charmander was evolving as well. It grew a bit bigger, had sharper claws on its hands and feet, and its flame was even brighter.

"Charmeleon, the Flame Pokemon and the evolved form of Charmander. In the rocky mountains where Charmeleon live, their fiery tails shine at night like stars," my Pokedex stated.

"This is really unexpected, but we are not intimidated," Leaf said. "Now Snivy! Use Leaf Blade!"

Snivy ran and jumped toward Charmeleon and slammed its green-glowing tail at it, but to my surprise Charmeleon blocked it with its Iron Tail.

"Wha?" Leaf said in shock.

"Alright, Charmeleon!" I shouted.

Charmeleon smiled and gave me a thumbs up.

"Charmeleon, use Flamethrower!" I ordered.

"Retaliate with Leaf Storm, Snivy!" Leaf immediately shouted.

Charmeleon shot a more powerful stream of fire than its pre-evolved form did; Snivy made another tornado of leaves and shot it at the stream. However, unlike the last time, Snivy's Leaf Storm didn't cancel Flamethrower, but rather it got scorched by it. Snivy, now shocked, jumped out of the way of the attack. Once it did though, Charmeleon used a move that I didn't think it could learn. Its fist glowed in power and when it hit Snivy, Snivy landed on the stage hard enough to almost break it in two. The swirls in Snivy's eyes told me that I won.

"That was... Focus Punch?" Leaf said, completely shocked. "I didn't know it could... And I own a..."

Leaf finally shook her head and snapped out of her trance. She got out her Snivy's Pokeball and returned Snivy into it. Charmeleon and I shook hands as a way of saying "Well done". Leaf walked to us and extended her hand.

"That was a lot of fun, Arnold," Leaf said, smiling and blushing.

"Thanks, Leaf. You were pretty good yourself," I complemented.

"As is tradition of the town, we must trade Pokemon. It can be any Pokemon, not just the ones we used," Leaf said.

"Oh right," I said as I looked through my kimono.

I pulled out my Lillipup's Pokeball and showed it to Leaf.

"I have a Lillipup, will this do?" I asked.

"Yes!" Leaf said excitingly. "Errr... I mean yes."

Leaf and I exchanged Pokemon; I gave her my Lillipup, and she gave me the Snivy she used. The crowd cheered for afterward.

"What did we miss?"

Kaser and Sally came up on stage, exhausted.

"I found him near the next Route, nervous... then I chased him all around town," Sally said.

"I finally calmed down after a while. So what did we miss?" Kaser asked again.

"Oh, nothing much. Arnold defeated me with his newly evolved Charmeleon, we traded Pokemon; his Lillipup and my Snivy; and we are just wrapping up," Leaf explained.

Sally face began to glow red.

"DARN IT KASER! WE MISSED THE FIGHT BECAUSE OF YOU!" Sally screamed, banging Kaser in the head with a mallet she suddenly found.

Me and Leaf sweatdropped while we watched as this comedic scene was going on. We soon laughed at it.

The next morning after sleeping in the Pokemon Center, Leaf, now in her regular clothes, ran up to us.

"Leaf. What is it?" I asked.

"Just wanted to get your PokeGear number, just in case we ever meet again. You never know, I may even call you for a Pokemon battle rematch," Leaf's eyes gleamed as she said that.

"Anytime you're ready," I said with determination, we staring eye-to-eye with each other.

As we left, Leaf waved at us and granted us luck on our Pokemon adventure.

Leaf's POV

That Arnold... He...reminds me so much of you, Red. Where ever you maybe, I will find you, old friend.


	12. Chapter 12

Pokemon: Screaming Darkness and Shining Light

Chapter 12

Route 305, 306, 307

Third Person POV

Arnold's known rival, Bius, treads the road near Mortonis City. A blood trail follows her as she continues to drip blood from her arm.

'D-Damn it...' she thought to herself, 'Damn it...all...'

She finally collapses on the road, hardly breathing as more blood begins to stain the road, making a puddle. Bius's Pokemon, Prinplup, pops out of his Pokeball and notices this. Panicing, the Penguin Pokemon runs to get help.

Arnold's POV

After leaving Lefion Town and recieving a new friend, me, Kaser, and Sally began our way toward Mortonis City to fight the next Gym. Kaser and Sally were not happy with each other because of their little arguement in Lefion Town; can't blame them, they missed one hell of a fight. My Charmander evolving into Charmeleon and getting a Snivy has to be good luck or something. Anyway, as we were walking, a Pokemon, who running extra fast, bumped into me. It was a Prinplup.

"What is that?" Kaser asked as Sally helped me up.

Prinplup seemed to recognize me immediately as if it had seen me before. Could it be Bius's Piplup evolved? It seemed to be panicing as evidence of the way it was flapping its wings.

"What is it?" I asked the Prinplup.

The Penguin Pokemon pulled on my shirt as if trying to pull me somewhere. I decided to see what all the commotion was about... and we soon found the answer. What we saw was the body of Bius, whom we thought was dead at first. That is, until Sally heard a heartbeat.

"Is she dead?" I asked worryingly.

"She needs medical treatment," Sally stated intimidatingly.

Bius had wounds all over her body, stab wounds no less. She looked like she just left a battle with a gang, but judging by Prinplup, she didn't really. Sally got out her medkit and required Kaser's assistance, who did not resist because a life was at stake. Sally undressed Bius just so she could get a better look at her condition. Luckily for me, my nose didn't bleed from the sight of a nearly naked girl; I had to be serious, for her sake. After a while, Sally patched Bius upwith bandages galore, stopping the bleeding.

"All done," Sally said with a smile.

Before long, Bius finally awoke. When she saw us, she was kind of shocked.

"Arnold?" she said.

"Hey."

When she looked her nearly naked body, she woke up fully and covered herself... and slapped me in the face.

"YOU PERVERT! HOW DARE YOU UNDRESS ME WHILE I'M UNCONCIOUS!" Bius shouted angrily.

"Sorry. That would be my fault, not his. I had to cover your stab wounds for you were bleeding pretty badly," Sally admitted.

"Oh? And who might you be?" Bius asked.

"My name is Sally. Pleased to meet you."

"Same. My name is Bius."

A pain shock struck her thigh as she tried to stand.

"Bius. You've got to sit still, you are in pretty bad shape," I said to the stubborn girl.

She stared at me straight in the eyes before glaring and turning away.

"Hmph. Why... Why should I listen to a punk like you?" Bius asked in her usual smart tone.

"If I may interrupt, what happened to you, Bius?" Kaser asked.

"Oh. Right... I am bit embarrassed to tell but..." Bius began, "I was heading into the next town to earn my next gym badge when a group of thugs appeared holding chains and crowbars. One had a Muk with him thus made him the ring leader. They wanted my money, which I was saving for Potions and Ethers if I ever needed them. When I refused to give them money, they jumped me and took all my money and as well as my badge case with my Sky Badge inside."

"Oh my," Sally said.

"If I don't get it back, I won't qualify for the Pokemon League," Bius said as she began to cry.

I placed a hand on her shoulder to get her attention.

"Don't worry. We'll get your case and your money back," I said.

Bius wiped away her tears and asked, "Y-You will?"

"Yep. Its a promise I aim to keep," I said, standing up and giving her a thumbs up.

Bius smiled and nodded her head. Me and Kaser then ran to find the thugs. Sally stayed behind to tend to Bius for a while.

Sally's POV

As I was tending to Bius's wounds a bit more, she began to speak.

"Sally, how long have you known Arnold?" she asked.

"Only a short time, but he seems nice," I answered, "You?"

"I've also only known him for a short time, but a bit longer than you though. But already he is my rival as we are both after the same thing... kind of," Bius said in a low tone.

"Do you taunt him just to get him riled up or just to get him pumped?"

"..."

"N...Nevermind, I guess its none of my business," I said.

We were both silent from then on.

Arnold's POV

After some time, we eventually found them. The thugs who attacked Bius were laughing at their victory, holding a huge bag of money, the leader was wearing the Sky Badge on his vest meaning it was going to be tough to get off.

"Ready, Kaser?"

"Ready."

We jumped out of the bushes and caught the rogues' attention.

"Hey. Who you?" the leader asked.

"You have something that belongs to us," I said.

They laughed at us thinking that we were no match for them. They got their crowbars and chains and began to toward us. We got our Pokeballs ready.

"Go, Snivy!"

"Go, Bellsprout!"

Our two Pokemon appeared as qued, both ready for a fight. The lunkheads jumped at us head on.

"Bellsprout! Razor Leaf!"

"Snivy! Leaf Storm!"

Bellsprout threw spinning leaves at the thugs, hitting half of them and slicing their crowbars and chains. Snivy made a tornado of leaves which sent the other half of thugs flying in the air and dropping hard on the ground. Only the leader and his Muk were left.

"Heh. Not bad for a couple o' brats, but I'm still 'ere," he said as he got off his butt ready to face us.

Muk slowly slithered its way onto the battlefield, giving off a nasty stench.

"Ooohh! What is that stench?" I shouted as the air suddenly turned foul.

Kaser got his Pokedex and scanned Muk.

"Muk, the Sludge Pokemon and the evolved form of Grimer. A toxic fluid seeps from its body. The fluid instantly kills plants and trees on contact," Dexter (as Kaser has now dubbed it) said.

Our faces went blue from hearing about the toxic fluid which meant touching it was out of the question. I wisely returned Snivy to its Pokeball and brought out Charmeleon's.

"Go! Charmeleon!" I shouted as I threw out Charmeleon's Pokeball.

The Flame Pokemon appeared beside Bellsprout and roared at the massive amount of sludge.

"Whoa. Your Charmander really did evolve," Kaser said a bit surprised.

"Yeah. Ready Charmeleon?" I asked.

Charmeleon gave me the same thumbs up he did last time. He then roared at the Sludge Pokemon and readied itself to strike.

"Heh. You think a punkish Pokemon like that can put a dent in my strategy? Phat chance. Muk! Sludge Bomb!"

Muk coughed out a series of toxic sludge that, as the name implied, would explode upon impact. Bellsprout was hit and defeated right off the bat, but Charmeleon managed to dodge.

"Charmeleon! Flamethrower!" I shouted.

Charmeleon shot the stream of fire at Muk, but doing absolutely nothing to the pile of sludge.

"What?" I said in shock.

"Heh. Hasn't your mum taught you anything!" the leader taunted. "Muk! Sludge Bomb!"

Muk once again shot out a series of toxic sludge only for the attack to get blocked by a stream of water. I looked behind myself and saw Kaser with his Marshtomp.

"We've got your back," Kaser thumbed up me.

I nodded with confidence.

"Time for a double power!" I shouted, both Charmeleon and Marshtomp ready.

"Charmeleon! Flamethrower!"

"Marshtomp! Mud Shot!"

A double dose of streams of elements manage to do quite a bit of damage to Muk, but not much. One thing's for sure, this Muk was tough.

"Muk! Disable!"

Muk eyes glowed blue for a split second, though we paid no attention to it. But when we ordered another Flamethrower/Mud Shot combo, nothing happened. Muk's Disable disabled their attacks.

"Oh no. What are we going to do?" Kaser asked, now worried.

I tried to think of something, but nothing came to mind. I had only one option left.

"Charmeleon! Focus Punch!" I ordered.

Charmeleon's claw glowed with energy and as soon as it was ready, the Flame Pokemon headed straight for Muk. A massive punch managed to hit Muk directly but with a cost. Number 1, Muk wasn't too affected by the Focus Punch but did recieve a ton of damage; Number 2, Charmeleon's claw began to burn with the toxic fluid the Pokedex mentioned earlier. I ran up to Charmeleon to see the damage.

"Charmeleon. Are you okay?" I asked, concerned for his wellbeing.

He nodded slightly before realizing the pain.

"Time to finish this! Muk! Gunk Shot!"

Muk inhaled some air before spitting out a large stream of poison at Charmeleon. I got in front of Charmeleon ready to take the blast head on; better me than my Starter. But before the attack could make contact, the poison just floated in the air, no longer moving.

"My. Such a rogue. Going as far as to stealing even children's money AND badges?"

A voice was heard from on a tree. Above us was a grown woman who was dressed in a white dress and had a cane and top hat similar to Ezimoro's only more newer. Beside her was a pink Tapir-like Pokemon with oval pink cheeks and short stubby legs, though it was actaully floating in the air. This Pokemon's eyes were glowing as well which meant it was using Psychic.

"Musharna. Shall we teach these two a lesson?" the lady asked.

The Pokemon beside her nodded and with a simple tilt of its head, Muk's attack slammed back at the attack's attacker. The Pokemon's eyes glowed once more, this time Muk was floating and, like its attack, Muk flew at its trainer, knocking him down. Muk had swirls in its eyes meaning it was out.

"Darn it. Who are you, lady?" the rogue asked.

"A weakling like you has no reason to know my name. Those who steal money are weaklings; those steal more are lesser than that. Take this in mind as the authorities come to settle your arrest," the lady said as she pulled the Sky Badge off of the rogue's vest.

The lady then walked toward me and Kaser, but stopped in front my Charmeleon.

"Allow me to assist you," the lady said as she gently touched Charmeleon's burned claw.

With a small glow from her hand, Charmeleon's claw was regenerating quickly till it was as good as new. The lady stood up and backed away.

"Better?" she asked.

Charmeleon punched a tree with his claw, not once feeling pain other than the impact. Charmeleon nodded at the lady and gave me a thumbs up.

"Awesome. Thanks, miss," I said.

The lady bowed her head, taking off her top hat as she did.

"You are welcome, Arnold," she said, somehow knowing my name.

"How... do you know my name?" I asked.

"I know quite a bit about you and your friend and starter. My dad told me about you and your mom, Miss Lulu. Not to tweek my own horn, but my dad was the one who developed the Kezi Pokedex," the lady said, swirling her hair as she did.

"Wait..." Kaser said suddenly shock, "Are you Professor Ezimoro's daughter?"

"Amosa Ezimoro, daughter of the famous Lloyd Ezimoro, at your service," the lady introduced, tipping her top hat.

"My great ancestors, I never would have guessed," Kaser said now complete shocked.

I waved my hand in front of him to see if was fine; no reaction. I renoticed Amosa's Pokemon, dubbed Musharna, and brought out my Pokedex.

"Musharna, the Drowsing Pokemon and the evolved form of Munna. The mist emanating from their foreheads is packed with the dreams of people and Pokemon," the Pokedex stated.

Musharna yawned suddenly and went into fedal position, still floating in the air, and puffed out a pink mist from its forehead.

"The one thing the Pokedex won't mention is the fact Musharna often fall asleep to release some excess mist from their heads. Its uncommon, but not rare. Also anyone near a sleeping Musharna will need to be cautios of its mist for it will literally knock you out. Funniest thing though is that if you do get knocked out by a Musharna's mist, you will be able to enter said Pokemon's dreams and vice versa. It happened to me once," Amosa laughed, scratching her head.

"Really? What was Musharna's dream?" I asked.

"Well. I can explain it in full detail, but lets just say it has brought me closer to her than ever," Amosa said, putting her hands together as if praying.

"..."

"Oh, yes, I almost forgotten. We must return this badge to its owner, yes?" Amosa asked.

Me, Amosa, and Kaser were walking back toward Sally and Bius until we saw them; Sally was helping Bius in walking.

"Sally, Bius, what are you doing here?" Kaser asked.

"I came to reclaim my badge. If I am unable to get my own badge from a bunch of thugs, I have no right to even address myself as a trainer," Bius said frantically.

"I... insisted on helping her..." Sally tiredly sighed. "She is very restless."

"Crippled or not, I'm willing to die for the badge I have earned," Bius said, balling a fist in anger.

Amosa walked to the trainer and presented the badge to her.

"Why fight for the badge when it is right here unharmed?" Amosa asked, smiling and blushing.

"You... You got my badge back?" Bius asked.

"Nah. I only helped; those two behind me were the ones determined to get your badge back," Amosa said, making us blush.

I walked toward Bius and extended my hand out for a handshake... but instead I get a hug from her. I found shocking that she would just jump up and give me a hug out of the blue. She eventually realized what she was doing and, to my surprise, pushed herself off me. She remembered she was in no condition to stand or even move barely. Well, my assumption anyway.

"My, those injuries are rough. Allow me to help," Amosa said.

She placed her hands on Bius's shoulders and, like for Charmeleon, her hands glowed and Bius's wounds were healing quickly. Bius immediately stood up and smiled to know she was standing once more.

"Thank you, but who are you?" Bius asked.

"Oh, come now. Its only been a few years. Remember the girl who hung out with Yume when she was younger?" Amosa asked.

"...Amo...Amosa!" Bius shouted in shock.

"Hello, Bius. Long time no see," Amosa then said.

Bius hugged Amosa hard as if it was a really happy reunion.

"To think I would meet with you here. What are you doing here?" Bius asked.

"I was on my way to see Formo and my dad and see what all the commotion was about. According to dad, he said was of the highest importance and requested the assistance of even the Elite Four; myself included," Amosa said.

" are of the Elite Four?" I asked.

"I wish I could answer that now, but I'd rather wait till we meet again. After all, if something has been called to the attention of the Elite Four then no doubt it is urgent," Amosa said.

She then jumped onto a tree branch and tipped her hat.

"I do hope we meet again, and do be careful," Amosa said before jumping from tree branch to tree branch as if a ninja.

"Hey, Arnold. Do you think the commotion has something to do with Team Ancient?" Kaser whispered.

"Most likely. Although we haven't heard from them in a while so I think its just a drill," I said.

Sally, who was catching her breath from carrying Bius to their location, walked up to Bius to give her her blood-stained clothes.

"Oh... Um..." Bius said as she was reminded of her clothes. "Well, crap. Do you three have an extra set of clothes I can borrow? I'm quite embarrassed."

"I do!" Sally spoke up.

She opened her backpack and gave Bius a set of fresh clean clothes.

"Any boy who looks at me while I change will have their eye balls removed," Bius threatened.

Me and Kaser quickly turned around and closed our eyes. After a while, Bius told us we were okay to look.

"Aah! YOU LOOKED!" Bius shouted, scaring us. "Haha! Just kidding."

We glared at the joking Bius and got ready to beat the living pulp out of her... but my concious prevented me to hit her; same for Kaser unfortunately.

"Okay. Since we are close to Mortonis City, I say we walk together for a bit. At least until one of us gets a badge," Bius said.

We didn't disagree to this. However, similar to Sally and Kaser earlier, me and Bius began to glare at each other. Before we knew it, we were racing each other toward the city, Kaser and Sally just watching us as we blasted off like rockets.

Sally's POV

Kaser turned to me and spoke.

"I don't know about you, but those two remind me of someone."

"I know what you mean. So... uh... wanna run with me to catch them?" I asked.

"Um... Sure," Kaser replied.

Like Bius and Arnold we raced after those two "blast bolts of lightning" in order to catch them... which we eventually did.


	13. Chapter 13

Pokemon: Screaming Darkness & Shining Light

Chapter 13

Mortonis City

Kaser's POV

Me, Arnold, Sally, and even Bius, had just arrived at Mortonis City when we noticed the sun going down.

"Aw, man. Its getting late already?" Bius complained, stomping her foot on the ground.

"Don't worry; there's always tomorrow," Arnold said comfortably.

Bius angrily sighed and remembered she was not in the condition to fight. Bius began to walk, still huffing, and because she wasn't looking ahead of herself, she crashed into someone. It was a long haired lady wear mostly white; white shorts, shirt, shoes, and even her hair was white.

"Excuse me. Can I please ask you to be careful?" the lady said, standing up.

"Sorry," Bius apologized whilst standing up.

The lady stared at Bius for a moment before asking an odd question.

"If you were told something that may have been the Truth, would you believe it?"

"...Um... That's very debateable..." Bius replied, sweatdropping as she answered.

"...I see... Very well, excuse me then," the lady said as she bowed her head and left.

"That was...weird..." Sally said.

At the Pokemon Center, we all rented rooms that we could be in. Me and Arnold took rooms on the left wall and the girls took the right.

Sally's POV

I had just released Chikorita from her Pokeball when Bius walked in with her stained clothes.

"Um. Sally, if you would not mind, can you sew my clothes back together so I can wear them again?" Bius asked.

"Uh... I guess but..." I tried asking her why but she quickly turned my direction.

"I'm going to take a shower, I desperately need one after today. And I can't trust those boys to do this favor, mainly Kaser," Bius explained.

"Well. I guess I can try to fix them up and maybe even wash them but-"

Before I could finish, she was already gone. I saw a note on her blood-stained shirt and began to read it.

"When you're done, can you please put them on the bed? Thanks."

I simply sighed and got busy. I usually bring a sewing kit with me just for these emergencies. Heh. Can't be too prepared I always say. At any rate, I got busy with the clothes. Bius's shirt was, without the blood-stains, white with a Pichu face on the front. Judging by its size, I'd say would cover all except her belly section. I used white string and began to sew. After a while, once it was sewn tightly, I threw it in a hamper for washing. Next was her shorts, which was blue and only covered the top portion of her legs, which I didn't make any complaints about. The pockets were also torn, so I asked Chikorita for some assistance with that. After another while, it was done. I threw them into the hamper with the shirt. I made my way to the washing machines in the back of the PKMN Center and put the clothes, as well as the essentials, in the washing machine. Luckily for Bius, I was a good ironer. I guess because I didn't travel much before meeting Arnold and Kaser I always did all the chores, including cooking. I smiled at this thought. After about an hour, the clothes were washed and I took them to my room. I got an iron from Nurse Joy, she also giving me a quick tutorial (Pffft), and went back to my room. Once the clothes were sewn, washed, dried, ironed, and folded, I went to Bius's room.

"Bius. You in there?" I asked as I knocked.

"Yeah. Come in," she answered.

When I entered I saw Bius, covered in a towel, walk out of the bathroom.

"Thank you," Bius said as she grabbed her clothes.

"Hey, um, Bius. I have a question."

"Yeah?"

"Do you like Arnold or something?" I asked.

Bius got extremely shocked and paused, her towel dropping to the floor.

"Of course not. He's a punk. Enough said," Bius replied.

"Are you sure?" I asked again. "Because that hug you gave him sure told me something else."

"I was... just being friendly, that's all," Bius said.

She pushed me out of the door and slammed it. I became suspicious of the girl behind the door. Something is definitely up with her.

Bius's POV

After closing the door, I got on my clothes and looked in the mirror. They looked like they were just recently bought, which is amazing. I had to hand it to Sally, she was one heck of a girl if she could clean up my clothes to the point of them being new. A flash of light came from my belt of Pokeballs and who else formed from the light than Prinplup.

"Prinplup..." I growled angrily at Prinplup.

"Pardon my intrusion, mistress, but I think you might need some company while you sleep. I do hope you won't mind," Prinplup said as he bowed in respect.

I tapped my feet several times before sighing.

"Fine," I said, "But try anything funny, you Penguin Pokemon, and you'll be least used Pokemon for a whole month."

Prinplup gulped and crawled in bed with me. Before either of us knew it, we were fast asleep. I could tell Arnold, Kaser, and Sally were asleep as well.

Pokemon League

Third Person POV

At the stone building that symbolizes the greatness of the princess of the past, Formo, Tschron, Ezimoro, and Amosa were sitting at a round table with a meditating cloaked figure nearby.

"Damn it. Where is everyone?" Tschron said impatiently.

"Calm yourself, Tschron. The ones called Team Ancient have yet to make a move since their commander had failed," Amosa said.

"The message sounded important but knowing you not to be serious most of the time, their probably ignoring you," Ezimoro joked.

Tschron glared at the chuckling gentleman, almost wanting to give him a punch.

"Team Ancient may not be moving, but that doesn't mean that their inactive. They'll stir... eventually," Formo said.

"Formo, being you have seen the logo of Team Ancient, do you mind drawing it out?" Tschron asked.

"You know I'm not a very good drawer. Most of my designs are because of my assistant in the gym," Formo pouted.

"Not to worry. I have drawn a picture of the logo after I was attacked," Ezimoro said, pulling out a picture.

The logo was silver with a oval mask with two glaring black eyes and two horns resembling bull horns only bigger.

"Excellent. Now... What of Yume?" Tschron asked.

"She's been pretty active lately, as well as restless. Mostly she's been searching for her younger sister," Ezimoro replied.

"Anyone told her?" Tschron asked.

"I wanted to, but I decided against it, knowing what would probably happen if Yume found Bius," Amosa said.

"Good. As long as she doesn't know, nobody including her will get hurt," Tschron said.

"You know it will be a matter of time before Yume finds her..." a voice spoke.

The ones at the round table turned to the one meditating.

"...and once she does, we need to be prepared for whatever that ensues," the cloaked figure said.

"Okay. We got the logo and everything. Now we wait. The thousand yearly solar eclipse will happen soon. We may be celebrating it now, but soon we'll be dreading it if Team Ancient gets a hold of the power of Al. Understand?" Tschron explained.

Everyone nodded and soon dismissed from the Pokemon League.

Mortonis City

Arnold's POV

After eating breakfast and having our Pokemon healed, me, Kaser, Sally, and even Bius walked out of the PKMN Center. But just as we got outside to enjoy some fresh air, Bius runs in front of me.

"Something wrong, Bius?" I asked.

"Yeah. Its been a while since our last fight. And I want to see if I'm truly ready for the upcoming Gym fight," Bius said.

We stared at each other eye-to-eye, anticipating each other's thoughts.

"Okay, Bius. You've got yourself a challenge. But don't think I'll lose to you twice," I said with determination.

"Tch. We'll see, punk," Bius taunted.

Behind the PKMN Center was a battlefield me and Bius could use, provided by Nurse Joy. Kaser decided to be our judge for the fight.

"The Pokemon battle between Arnold and Bius will now commence. It will be a 2-on-2 battle and will end when either side is unable to continue," Kaser announced.

"Very well. Meet my newest member, Lopunny!" Bius said as shethrew out her first Pokeball.

A tall brown rabbit Pokemon with long ears and tan fluff on her ear tips, wrists, and lower legs appeared, which was only slightly shorter than Bius herself.

"A Lopunny?" I asked myself as I grabbed my Pokedex.

"Lopunny, the Rabbit Pokemon and the evolved form of Buneary. The ears appear to be delicate. If they are touched roughly, it kicks with its graceful legs."

"Huh. I think I've seen a lot of Lopunny on magazines. They seem to be quite popular," I said.

"Well, duh! They ARE popular. They are quite the kick ass Pokemon of the century... at least to most girls including me," Bius said.

"Okay. Go! Snivy!" I shouted as I threw my Pokeball out.

The Grass Snake Pokemon appeared and gave a smug look at Lopunny.

"Hey... since when did you get a Snivy?" Bius asked out of jealousy.

"Since when did you get a Lopunny?" I taunted.

"..."

I stared at her dead in the eye waiting for a response.

"...Lopunny, please kick this Snivy in the butt," Bius simply said.

Lopunny looked at her trainer confused.

"Don't look at me! Use Jump Kick!" Bius shouted.

Lopunny sighed and jumped in the air. She was so high, she became an eclipse in the sun. She extended her leg out and came rushing down at Snivy.

"Snivy dodge and use Vine Whip!" I ordered quickly.

Snivy obeyed and dodged. Lopunny landed on the ground and got injured from recoil damage from her attack. Snivy grew out her vines and wrapped them around Lopunny and threw her to the nearby fence. Lopunny stood up but fell to one knee.

"Oh no! Lopunny! Fire Punch!" Bius shouted.

Lopunny reacted and ran toward Snivy. When she got close, her hand caught on fire and striked at Snivy causing significant damage.

"Snivy! Leaf Storm!" I ordered in retaliation.

Snivy jumped in the air and spun around to make leaves fly around her. She then launched them at Lopunny.

"Lopunny! Bounce!" Bius ordered.

Lopunny jumped in the air, dodging the barrage of leaves, and jumped on and off Snivy's body. Snivy managed to get up, but was a tad weakened from the attack.

"Now, Lopunny! Finish it with Giga Impact!" Bius quickly ordered.

"Snivy! Leaf Blade!" I ordered just as quickly.

Lopunny swiftly ran toward Snivy who also ran toward her opponent with a glowing tail. Energy formed around Lopunny's entire body, making it look dangerous. When the two attacks collided, an explosion was caused and smoke covered the entire battlefield. When the smoke cleared, to our shock, both Pokemon had swirls in their eyes.

"Lopunny and Snivy are both unable to battle; this round in a tie," Kaser announced.

We returned our Pokemon and prepared ourselves for the next round.

"Go! Prinplup!" Bius shouted as she threw out her starter.

"Charmeleon! I choose you!" I shouted as I threw out my starter.

Both Pokemon appeared and glared at each other.

"Oh? So your Charmander evolved?" Bius asked, impressed by my improvement.

"Yep. Impressed?" I asked.

"A tad, but not enough," Bius said. "Prinplup! Aqua Jet!"

Prinplup's body got enveloped in a stream of water as he launched himself at Charmeleon at high speeds.

"Charmeleon! Dodge it and use Flamethrower!" I ordered.

Charmeleon dodged the attack barely and once Prinplup landed, the water evaporated, leaving him wide open to the stream of fire that hit.

"Prinplup! Water Sport!" Bius ordered.

Prinplup sprayed water all across the battlefield which meant fire attacks were not going to do much.

"Charmeleon! Focus Punch!" I ordered knowing this information.

"WHAT!" Bius shouted in confusion.

As she did, Charmeleon's claw glowed with energy and slammed onto Prinplup's beak. Prinplup flew across the battlefield and hit the fence. As he tried to stand, his body began to shake out of the intense pressure it took from that one punch.

"Grrr. What an unexpected move... Okay... Two can play at that game..." Bius mumbled. "HYDRO PUMP!"

Prinplup inhaled at large amount of air before firing a strong stream of water that flew toward Charmeleon. But when the water evaporated slowly, Charmeleon was gone.

"Huh? Where did he go?" Bius asked as she began to panic.

I whistled to her and pointed upward. When she looked up, she saw Charmeleon's claw glowing again and without warning slammed the Focus Punch on Prinplup's head, knocking him out, evidence from the swirly eyes.

"Prinplup is unable to battle; Charmeleon wins, and the victory goes to... Arnold!" Kaser announced.

Bius returned Prinplup to her Pokeball and sighed. I walked up to her and extended my hand, expecting a handshake. But instead she flung her hair at me and turned away. Before I could say anything about that, a sudden explosion startled us.

"What the hell!" Sally shouted.

In the distance, smoke could be seen from a stone tower. Bius was especially shocked to see this.

"The Pokemon Tower is under attack!" Bius shouted.

**To be continued...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Whoa. Chapter 14? Did anyone expect me to come this far in a story when I have given up on a couple before? Well if you did, give yourself some gum and sit back. Now I said on the summary of my Spyro story (lack of anyway) that I would take a break from this story; I realize that I have not been true to my word, its just I'm not very good at Spyro based stories. The last time I played a Spyro game at all was back in 2001, A WHOLE TEN YEARS! So can you blame me for no real summary or story? I'm still coming up with one don't worry, but for now I'm at a stand still on the story. If you would like to help in that matter, I will gladly except any help you can offer, but as of yet, nobody has offered to help. I the next chapter plot down (which is going to be longer than my crappy 1st chapter definitely) but I don't have any ideas for characters (other than my villian and other main hero besides our two lovable dragons). If you have ideas for villians or allies that could fit the storyline even slightly, bring them in (via PM); I will not, and I repeat WILL NOT!, care what the character idea is as long as it helps in this little dilemna of mine. Oh, one other thing, I am considering on posting LoZ fanfic as well. It something I've been working on at school during my free time and well, I have up to 6 chapters written. Should I post this story (once its typed of course) or would you rather read this and my Spyro story? Send me a reply on a review and I will read it immediately. Sorry for this ridiculously long update but you know I needed to get this off my back and well I do need to stay true to my word when I say "take a break". I guess you can call me addicted... DING! Oh, right. Um, this is quite optional, but would you like to also submit a character as a rival/ally for later chapters? This what I need (which also applies to the earlier submission thingy above): a decent character description, personality, a list of Pokemon/moves*, and how you want one of my characters to meet your submissioned character. I think that'll do it for now so thanks for reading so far, I am enjoying writing this and I do hope you guys (or girls if possible) are enjoying the story too.**

***= moves being the moves for Spyro characters.**

Pokemon: Screaming Darkness and Shining Light

Chapter 14

Mortonis City

Arnold's POV

"The Pokemon Tower is under attack!" Bius shouted in shock.

The smoke coming from the large stone tower caught everyone's attention. I walked to Bius with a question in mind.

"Pokemon Tower? What's that?"

"A place to worship the deceased. Basically a graveyard," Bius answered.

Without a second thought, Bius ran toward the tower. Me, Sally, and Kaser followed.

Pokemon Tower

At the entrance, we found Bius standing in front of the dark hole-like entrance, seemingly crying.

"Bius?" Sally said.

We noticed a grave in front of Bius.

"Here lies Jeona Yuniora," the grave read.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"My mother... My full name is Bius Ceresa Yuniora... and this is my mother's grave..." Bius said while tears dripped off her cheeks.

"Oh."

Bius wiped away her tears and walked into the tower. We hesitantly followed, Sally being more hesitant. As we followed Bius up the stairs, we began to see injured Ghost Pokemon, mainly Gastly and Duskull. When we reached the midway point, we saw some familiar symbols.

"Team Ancient!" we, excluding Bius, shouted.

"Hey, its those brats from before!" one grunt shouted alerting the others.

"Lets get them!" another grunt shouted.

A large group of Zubat and Golbat flew at us all at once. Sally stood in front of us.

"I got this," she said as she reached for a Pokeball.

With a quick throw, her mouse Pokemon, Raichu came out.

"Raichu! Thunderbolt!" she ordered.

Raichu's cheeks sparked electricity as his attack flew at all the Bat Pokemon and even hitting the grunts as well, knocking them all out.

"Nice one," Kaser remarked.

"Thanks."

"Who in the world are these guys?" Bius asked.

"They're called Team Ancient. They enjoy stealing Pokemon for their own personal game. However, we don't know too much about them," I explained.

"I see," Bius said.

Afterwards, we opened the double, wooden doors to find an old woman with a dog-like Pokemon fighting a man wearing a tuxedo with the Team Ancient logo on the back and holding a book who's Pokemon was a feline Pokemon.

"Elista!" Bius shouted.

"Eh? Bius?" the old woman asked as she turned around.

Her clothing resembled that of a female sage's only more crumpled and dirty.

"Ah. You must be the children Dor spoke of," the man said as he closed his book.

"Are you of Team Ancient too?" I asked.

"Yes, I am. I am an admin just as Dor is. My name is Yerd, the grand writer of the glorious Team Ancient," the man said as he bowed his head.

"This man... His Sneasel is very unpredictable," Elista said, her legs shaking.

"You, old woman, are going to be just as annoying as a baby when it is endlessly crying. And for that reason alone, Sneasel, use your Beam of Ice," Yerd ordered softly.

The feline Pokemon charged up a light blue beam that was shot from its claws. When it hit Elista and her Pokemon, they were frozen solid.

"There. Problema solved," Yerd said.

Bius glared at him, trying to make him flinch, but he didn't move.

"Hmmm... Children. Tell me your names. Dor never got your names so why not tell me?" Yerd asked.

"Why should we?" Kaser asked.

"If I were to fail in my mission, at least I would know your name and thus be able to tell my cohorts, especially Lord Hinder and his mighty majesty," Yerd explained.

"Tch. Like we would tell you our names," Sally spat.

"Very well. Then allow me to read a portion of this book I am holding, yes?" Yerd said as he flipped his book back open.

"A young boy who's dream it is to become Pokemon Master leaves his hometown. Nearly afterwards, he meets his rival who had just caught a Pokemon. His rival leaves him with a warning. The boy is given a Lizard Pokemon and a new friend. Another boy, about his age, joins him to become a great researcher like his mentor. The boys meet with the rival again who challenges them to a battle. After losing, the boy is taught a valueable lesson by the mentor and makes it to the first gym. After winning his gym badge, he encounters an unusual group who very much live up to their reputation. After leaving the gym city, the boys meet a girl and her family. This girl had a fear of Pokemon but was cured of this by her newest friend," Yerd read, surprising us.

"Those characters..." Sally began to shake with fear.

"And the cast's name is... Sally... Kaser... Bius... and Arnold," Yerd said as he closed his book once more.

"How did you know all that?" I asked, shocked by the portion he just read.

"This book, like many Pokemon, holds mysterious power. It can write down the recent or certain events of particular people. It can even predict the future, and right now, it says that your future looks dark and grim as Death," Yerd explained.

We glared at the man who's trickery are all that.

"Now on to the real entertainment. You have come to rid this tower of me, yes? Battle me then. If you win, I leave; if I win, you don't meddle in the affairs of Team Ancient," Yerd said.

"Alright then, bring it," I said with determination.

We got out our Pokeballs and threw them, sending out Raichu, Bellsprout, Tranquill, and Charmeleon.

"Sneasel! Fight!" Yerd shouted to his Sneasel, readying it.

"Sneasel, huh?" Kaser asked, bringing out his Pokedex.

"Sneasel, the Sharp Claw Pokemon. A smart and sneaky Pokemon. A pair may work together to steal eggs by having one lure the parents away."

"Your Pokedex does not lie, Sneasel are known for their sneaky tactics and thus are known to be dangerous," Yerd explained.

"Okay. Bellsprout! Razor Leaf!" Kaser shouted.

Bellsprout threw leaves from her leaf-like hands at Sneasel.

"Icy Wind," Yerd said calmly.

Sneasel blew a wind of ice that froze the Razor Leaf, causing them to fall.

"My turn! Raichu! Thunderbolt!" Sally ordered.

Raichu launched a powerful jolt of electricity. Sneasel, however, dodged the attack and ran toward him.

"Ice Punch."

Once the Sharp Claw Pokemon got close, its claw glowed with snow energy and made contect with Raichu freezing him.

"Raichu!" Sally shouted.

"Bellsprout! Vine whip!" Kaser ordered.

Bellsprout grew vines out from behind her and stretched them toward Sneasel.

"Ice Beam."

Before Sneasel could get hit, it fired a beam of ice at Bellsprout, freezing her vines then her.

"Damn. He's taking us down one by one," I said.

"... Tranquill! Air Cutter!" Bius shouted.

"Ice Beam." Yerd said softly.

Tranquill launched a wave of air at Sneasel only to get blocked by the Ice Beam attack, causing smoke to appear.

"Arnold! Now's your chance! Give this guy a punch to the face!" Bius shouted at me.

I nodded and gave Charmeleon a command.

"Charmeleon! Focus Punch!"

Charmeleon ran through the smoke and after appearing on the other side, punched Sneasel with the attack, slamming it into a wall and surprising Yerd.

"My, such power. Especially from a little Lizard Pokemon," Yerd said as he returned Sneasel to its Pokeball.

"Okay, we've beaten you," Kaser stated.

"Ah yes, our deal. And as such I will abide by it for now. However, next we meet, you won't see any mercy from me," Yerd said before bowing at us and walking by us. He stopped once he got passed Bius however. "Oh yes. Bius. Don't think we of Team Ancient are not aware of who you are... O Chosen One."

Bius gasped as she heard this. Yerd then lefft the tower and as he did, Elista thawed out of the ice cube. We all ran up to her.

"Miss. Are you okay?" Kaser asked.

"No young man. I am fine," Elista said.

Her dog Pokemon shook off the melted ice and howled.

"Come on. Lets get you out of here," Bius suggested as she helped Elista up.

"Very well," Elista said.


	15. Chapter 15

Pokemon: Screaming Darkness and Shining Light

Chapter 15

An Unspecific Route

Leaf's POV

3 years ago, my friend Red had beaten his rival, Blue in a showdown at the Indigo League. However, after that, he suddenly disappeared from Kanto, nobody knowing his whereabouts. Red, my oldest friend from Pallet Town, had gone missing and I, Leaf Green, had to find him. Even if it means looking in Hell. I tried nearly every region near Kanto: Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Orre, Unova; but everywhere I looked during the 3 long years, I could not find him. Before I left Kanto, however, Blue once again became champion, thinking nobody could stop him. But I wasn't going to let him deminish the title Red rightfully gained out of hardwork and determination. I even made sure the Elite Four would never let Blue become champion again. That title rightfully belonged to the one person who I looked up to that day 3 years ago.

My search for Red led me to the new region of Kezi. At first, I thought the region looked bland and boring, but once I got a glance at some of the cities, I knew I had thought wrong. But I also knew Red would be even tougher to find. About a day ago, I met a boy who reminded me of Red; his name being Arnold. His battle style was almost like Red's; always a head-on assault. When he left Lefion Town, I too left to continue my search. Which has led me to this unfamiliar route.

'Darn this map... Note to self, do not trust some sleezy map seller who charges 3000 Poke for a 6 year old's drawn map,' I thought to myself as I threw away my map.

A strange rustling in the grass caught my attention. I got my Pokeball ready and turned to the rustling grass.

"Come out, you!" I shouted.

A human stood in the bushes. Unfortunately, it was only a shadow so I couldn't tell who it was. I got my Pokeball ready to be thrown, but I stopped dead in tracks when a shoe came out of the shadows. The human who was walking to me was...

"R-RED!"

He stood as elegantly he normally did. His face was covered by the shadow of his cap, but knew it was him.

"Red! Thank Arceus I found you! Where have you been! Why did you leave me! Why!" I shouted as I hugged and cried on him.

"..."

He said nothing. But I didn't care, I was with him again. But something was wrong, my stomach felt a strange sense of uneasiness. Was I just hungry? I stepped back from the boy I knew and smiled at him.

"...Heh."

My smile faded when I heard a strange maniacle laughter from him.

"Red? What's wrong?" I asked.

I gasped when the shadow from his cap faded to reveal a different face from the one I knew. I then realized that the man I hugged wasn't really Red!

"What's wrong you ask? Hmmm. Allow me to say YOU!" the man shouted as he punched me hard on the face making me fly across the ground.

Blood was running out of my mouth, giving me a bad taste. I stood up from where I landed and looked at the man who was dressed as Red. The man's clothing changed from Red's to a strange lab coat with a logo on the back. The man unfolded his glasses and wore them before opening his eyes at me.

"My, who knew Trainers from the Kanto region were so easy to fool?" the man taunted as he laughed maniacally.

"Who the hell are you!" I shouted angrily at the man.

"Oh yes, how rude of me. I am Lord Hinder, one of the two ministers of Team Ancient," the man introduced.

"Grrr. You are going to pay for posing as Red. Nobody tricks me like that and gets away with it!" I shouted angrily.

I tried to throw my Pokeball but something was wrong. My body felt numb for some reason.

"What's wrong? Feeling weary? Need to go to sleep?" Hinder taunted as he continued to stare at my sudden dilemna.

"No. I'm not. Go! Poke-"

I suddenly stopped when I saw Hinder standing right in front of me. His piercing stare gave me a sense of uneasiness, just as my stomach felt. My legs grew heavy and soon fell to the ground with the rest of my body following.

'What's... happening...?' I thought as fear began to fill my head.

Hinder brought my head to his. My eyes met his eyes. What I saw was darkness, evil, nothingness. Who is this guy?

"Time to see how long you will last," Hinder chuckled as his eyes widened.

I suddenly fell into a sort of trance. My body felt cold and frozen, as if I was hit by an Ice Beam. When I opened my eyes, I saw myself hanging from a pole, my hands tied above me. Around me was red, blood red. The air was foulled with the scent of dead bodies. Where I was hanging was above a sea. A red sea... as if it was a sea of blood. What really shocked me was my clothes were gone, except for my bra and under garment.

"Welcome to my mind, my dear," a voice said.

Waves formed in the blood sea as the man, Hinder was walking toward me. His clothes were different though. He had on black armor with a cape and what looked like a staff with 3 claws holding an orb with black fire inside.

"Wh-Why am I here?" I asked.

"For my entertainment of course. Tell me, why would want to find your friend?" Hinder asked.

"Why should you care! He's my friend and that's that!" I shouted at him.

My bonds around my hand suddenly tightened, making me scream in pain.

"Why consider him a 'friend' when you know he'll just betray you?"

"Betray me? What do you mean?"

"Friendship is only just a word used to cover up the true intention the people who consider themselves as your friend. One minute you have them close to you as if wanting them to protect you, then the moment you let your guard down, you get stabbed."

I was shocked by what he was saying, but all I could do was shake my head and deny what he was saying.

"No! Red is different! He has been my friend since we were still in diapers! I..."

"You what my dear? Love him? Hah! You are like me when I was young. I too fell in love with someone. Alicia. But she rejected me for a reason most unbecoming."

"... Yes. I do love him! I love him no matter what! Red must have felt the same! He must have!"

My bonds tightened again, making me scream. This time, my wrists began to bleed and drip into the sea.

"If he felt anything for the likes of you then why did he leave? Answer me that!"

"I... I... I don't know."

"I'll tell you why. Its because he hated you. He didn't want anything to do with you. All he cared about was his dream. Nothing more mattered to him. Not even you."

"No... You're lying! Shut up! Red had his reasons for leaving! I'm sure he'll be back!"

"If that's the case, then why did you leave? Why not wait for Red?"

I was then dumbstruck. I hadn't thought about that. My mind then raced with question about my own actions. So many questions my mind like exploding.

"Why not take sometime to think over our conversation, dear Leaf? But don't coming crying to me when Red comes and stabs you where it hurts most," Hinder said as circled his unnaturally long nails around my chest, making me pant a little. "Ciao, for now..."

Without warning, he struck at my chest swiftly. I suddenly woke up and found myself alone at night where I was earlier. I was panting harshly as I had just awoken from the weirdest nightmare. Sweat dripped off my face and had even soaked my clothes to a certain point. I looked around nervously to see if anyone was around. When I found nobody, I wiped away my sweat. But then I noticed scars on my wrists where my hands were tied in that nightmare. I began to sweat drastically again as the thought of that man named Hinder crepted through my mind. I got into fedal position and fell on my side, too lost in thought to even stand.

Third Person POV

Behind a tree near the frightened Leaf was laying, a chuckling Hinder was hiding. After adjusting his glasses he began to think to himself.

"This is why I love this world. So many people to torture so little time. Once I find HIM though, I will make sure his death becomes my praise and glory."

He then left into the shadows, now satisfied with his latest scare.


	16. Chapter 16

Pokemon Screaming Darkness and Shining Light

Chapter 16

Mortonis City

Sally's POV

After leaving the Pokemon Tower with the old lady named Elista, she gratefully took us to her cottage which was almost as big as my home. Once she had a sip of her "Volcanic Tea", she sat down on a rocking chair.

"Hehehe. I must say that was nice teamwork I saw back there. Even if I was frozen, I saw the whole thing beginning to end," Elista giggled.

"Thank you, Miss Elista," Arnold said.

"Now, I assume you are here to recieve a badge from the Gym Leader, I am right?" Elista asked before sipping more of her tea.

"Yes, ma'am. Do you mind telling us where we can find him or her?" I asked politely.

"Hehehehehe! Child! I am the Gym Leader, Elista, of Mortonis City!" Elista laughed.

"Pfft. I could have told you that," Bius mumbled.

"What surprises me though is you being here young Bius," Elista said. "Heh. I remember seeing a little girl who loved to play around the tower when it was under construction. Ah, how she loved to be curious."

"Yeah. Until that curiousity took the life of the one person I held closest to me," Bius said, turning her head away.

Elista's smile faded. Me, Arnold, and Kaser looked at each other with questionable faces.

"Bius. Why don't you go outside and play with my granddaughter. I'm sure she would love to play with an old soccer pro," Elista said with a smile.

Bius hesitantly got up from the couch and walked outside, shutting the door on her way. Elista sipped the last of her tea.

"Froslass, dear!" Elista called.

A white ghost-like Pokemon with a red ribbon around her waist appeared through the walls and floated to Elista.

"_Yes, ma'am?_" the Pokemon replied to the call.

"Bring us some more tea if you'd please," Elista asked politely.

"Hold the phone," Kaser interrupted, grabbing his Pokedex.

"Froslass, the Snow Land Pokemon and the evolved form of Snorunt. It freezes prey by blowing its  
>-58 degree F breath. It is said to then secretly display its prey."<p>

"_Needed information on my species? All you needed to do was ask, human,_" Froslass smugged.

A nerve showed on Kaser as he glared at the floating Ghost Pokemon. Froslass simply blew out a visible cold air before floating into the kitchen with the empty tea pot.

Elista giggled a little. "That Froslass... Hard to believe she used to be such an innocent and mischeavious Snorunt when my daughter found her," Elista said after giggling.

"Daughter? You mean your grandaughter's mother?" Arnold asked.

"Yes. 3 years ago, on very cold and blizzardous day, my daughter went out to find wood for our little home. As she returned, she stumbled upon a Snorunt, sick and lost. Despite my disagreement, she insisted on taking care of the Snorunt until she was better. That she did. When she was better, my daughter tried to get the Snorunt to leave, but she refused. It was on that same day that my granddaughter got sick with a massive fever. We tried to get her to drink some medicine, but she was far too ill. Snorunt, however, brought us an ice pack, telling us that she might feel a bit better if it was on her head. And it did make her feel better. So much better, she drank the bowl full of soup instead of the spoon. Out of gratitude for helping my granddaughter get better, I allowed Snorunt to stay as a part of the family and since then lived here. Hehe. I remember my granddaughter telling me that she accidently tripped on a Dawn Stone. That very same Dawn Stone was also used to evolve Snorunt into what she is now..." Elista explained. "I'm sorry, am I boring you?"

I looked to my left and behind me to see Arnold and Kaser asleep. I only sweatdropped as I saw snot-bubbles blowing in and out of their noses.

"Got something that can wake up these two stooges?" I asked.

"Just this," Elista said, pulling out an alarm clock.

I set to the nearest time and waited. Once the alarm clock went off, Kaser and Arnold woke up startled.

"WHO! WHAT! WHEN! WHERE!" the both asked before noticing they were hugging each other.

"You two fell asleep, you couple of lazy oafs," I said.

Froslass returned with the tea pot, setting it down.

"_Were you talking about me?_" Froslass asked Elista.

"Why yes. I was just telling them how my family met, found, and took care of you," Elista chuckled.

"_Miss Elista, please. Nobody wants to here about me. I'm frightfully embarassed,_" Froslass said as she blushed.

"I wanted to hear it. I think its sweet that you were taken care of by such a nice lady," I said. "You're like my Suicune, who acted like my mom when my mom passed away."

"Funny you should say that, my dear," Elista said as she picked up the tea pot to pour tea in the cups. "My daughter passed away as well."

"She... did?" Arnold asked.

"Yes. Tragically, she had been hiding a fatal illness for years after her daughter's birth. It wasn't contagius and thankfully it didn't affect her daughter, but she somehow caught such a bug. At first she showed no signs of have such an illness. However, a month before her death, she began cough a lot. I saw traces of spat blood, leading from my daughter's room to, well, everywhere. This got me worried. Her condition worsened and worsened as the suns and moons came and went. One morning, when breakfast was served, she didn't show. At first we thought she was still asleep because she didn't feel too well, but when we check on her..." Elista stopped.

"_...she was dead..._" Froslass finished.

"Oh, my. I'm so sorry," Kaser said.

"Don't be... It took a while, but my granddaughter has finally gotten used to the fact that her mother has passed away. She no longer cries when she is told this. I guess you can say Froslass is held responsible for that as well," Elista laughed.

"_Miss Elista, stop it. You are embarassing me. But... it is true,_" Froslass said.

"Granny!" a voice shouted.

A little girl ran up and stood beside Elista.

"Ah, Junia. We were just talking about you," Elista said.

"Oh? Who are these? Bius's friends?" the girl, named Junia, asked.

"Pfft. Not really; more like rivals," another voice said.

Bius walked in and leaned on a wall; my guess is that she was trying to look cool.

"I'm shocked that you haven't asked for our names," I said.

"There is no need, Sally. I heard your names from that man who I battled in the tower, Yerd," Elista admitted.

"Oh, so you know our names already," Arnold said, now shocked.

"Indeed," Elista laughed.

"Not to be rude or anything, but can we go and have a Gym Battle already, Elista?" Bius asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Fine. Fine," Elista insisted. "Froslass, would you mind being our judge?" Elista asked.

"_I would not mind at all, ma'am,_" Froslass said with a bow.

We walked to the gym which was spooky, fitting for this Gym Leader. Me, Arnold, and Kaser looked from audience stands to watch Bius's performance.

Bius's POV

I was on one end of the foggy field, while Elista stood on the other. I don't expect this Gym Leader to be easy.

"_The Pokemon battle between Miss Elista, the Gym Leader, and the challenger, Bius Yuniora. This will be a 2-on-2 battle and the battle is over when either side is unable to continue. The challenger is the only one permented to exchange Pokemon,_" Froslass announced.

"Very well then. Show no mercy, Misdreavus!" Elista shouted as she threw a Pokeball.

A sort of blue-greenish Ghost Pokemon appeared from the Pokeball and floated over the field.

"Okay. Go, Lopunny!" I shouted as I threw my Pokeball.

My rabbit Pokemon landed gracefully on her feet, ready for the fight.

"Misdreavus! Psybeam!" Elista ordered immediately.

Misdreavus flew around the field before attacking with a rainbow-like beam which was shot out of her eyes.

"Lopunny! Dodge it with Bounce!" I ordered.

Lopunny jumped into the air, dodging the attack and landed on the Ghost Pokemon.

"Misdreavus! Thunderbolt!" Elista ordered.

With Lopunny still on Misdreavus, she was electricuted by the attack causing significant damage.

"Lopunny! Take it out with Fire Punch!" I ordered.

Lopunny, despite being electricuted, obeyed and charged up fire on her paw. She then slammed the punch on Misdreavus, knocking it out. Lopunny jumped away immediately, falling on one knee as she landed.

"_Misdreavus is unable to battle. Lopunny wins,_" Froslass announced.

"Nice work, my friend. Take a good long rest," Elista said as she returned Misdreavus into her Pokeball. "Go! Houndour!"

A small black dog-like Pokemon appeared and howled upon entering.

"Lopunny, are you still able to fight?" I asked in concern.

Lopunny nodded, despite dropping on one knee.

"Heh. Sorry about this, young lady, but... Houndour! Return!"

Houndour swiftly ran toward Lopunny and massively tackled her, knocking her out instantly.

"_Lopunny is unable to battle. Houndour wins._"

"Come on, Bius! You can do it!" the small crowd of four shouted.

I only flung my hair at Arnold's group, telling him that I didn't need their support. Though in truth, I did appreciate it.

"Return, Lopunny," I said as I returned Lopunny in her Pokeball. "Go! Tranquill!" I shouted, throwing another Pokeball out.

Tranquill squawked at the Houndour, flying above the field.

"Houndour! Flamethrower!" Elista ordered.

Houndour shot a stream of fire out of his mouth,which Tranquill dodged with grace.

"Aerial Ace, now!" I shouted.

Tranquill flew toward Houndour, making direct contact. While Houndour was dazed, I made another command.

"Tranquill! Air Slash!"

With a wave of her wings, Tranquill launched a wave of sold wind at the Dark Pokemon, knocking him out.

"_Houndour is unable to battle. Tranquill wins. The victory goes to Bius Yuniora!_" Froslass announced.

Elista returned Houndour to his Pokeball and approached me.

"Bius. You seemed... rushed..." Elista said concerningly.

"I'm not rushed..." I denied.

"Awesome work, Bius!" Arnold shouted, giving me a thumbs up.

I once again flung my hair at him, hiding my blush from him. Elista held out a ghostly badge in front of me.

"In any case, here is the badge of Mortonis, the Spirit Badge," Elista said with a smile.

"Thank you, Elista," I said, accepting the badge and putting it in my case with my Sky Badge.

I then left the Gym, but as soon as I stepped outside, Junia called me.

"Bius! Aren't going to play more soccer?" she asked me.

"...Maybe when I stop by. No wait, I will play again. I promise that with all my heart," I said smiling at the girl, patting her head.

"Thanks, Bius! I'll be rooting for you!" Junia shouted, running home.

I looked up at the sky, seeing the clouds go by, focusing my attention on the sun.

'The solar eclipse is soon to come,' I thought as my focus thinned.

A dark, simister place

Third Person POV

King Zwillios was sitting on his throne with Amzofa alone by his side. Yerd, who was standing on his spot, had smile on his face.

"Yerd! Tell me why you are smiling!" Hiso shouted.

"Yeah. I'm, like, curious about that too," Dor said.

Yerd only chuckled at their confusedness, bringing his hand near his mouth. "Very well, my friends, I will explain. I have learned the identity of the three who defeated Dor," Yerd laughed.

"Is that all! What a was-"

Zwillios raised his hand, silencing Hiso before he could finish.

"Continue, Yerd," he then said.

"Thank you, my lord. The ones who had defeated me are as follows: Arnold, resident of Alema Town; Kaser, resident of Kiburn Town; and Sally, resident of a house near Omonos City," Yerd explained.

"Sally? I, like, never seen a girl in that ragtag group," Dor said, tapping her foot.

"The girl muzt be a newcomer in the 'ragtag group' ye zpeak of, Dor," Dinzo said.

"..."

"In any case, now that we know their identities, make no hesitation in bringing them down... and out..." Amzofa hesitantly ordered.

"Perhaps they will make lovely sacrifices for my Cofagrigus," Hiso said.

Dor and Dinzo shivered at the thought. "I, like, hate that Pokemon you have. He's, like, mean," Dor complained.

"I have to agree with her. The Coffin Pokemon is more of a monzter than what the word 'Pokemon' makez him out to be," Dinzo agreed.

Hiso laughed at their scarediness.

"..."

Zwillios looked at the silent Amzofa with an unusual glare.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"...Must these kids really perish? Can't we find another way?" Amzofa asked.

"... If these fools continue to interfere with my plans, then no mercy will come to them. I do not want your sensitive side to interfere as well. Understand?" Zwillios said.

"..."

"I SAID, IS THAT CLEAR!" Zwillios immediately shouted, silencing and scaring the admins.

"..."

Amzofa dropped a smoke ball on the ground, teleporting herself at the exit.

"I must be somewhere, please excuse me," she said before leaving.

Zwillios simply sighed, laying his head on his left hand.

"Hmph. Weak fool. If I was your minister, I would have no trouble killing those kids. Maybe I can-"

"No. If the power of Al is to be summoned properly, one with a heart of good and one with a mind of evil must be present at the spot where it shall appear," Zwillios interrupted.

"Then why have Hinder? You are evil minded yourself," Yecaro asked suddenly.

"Because... He proved to be more evil than even I..." Zwillios hesitantly answered.

Hinder's maniacal laughter echoes in the meeting hall as the light dims to blackness.


	17. Chapter 17

Pokemon Screaming Darkness & Shining Light

Chapter 17

Mortonis City

Arnold's POV

A day after Bius's battle with Elista, I was on the same spot she was just on. She couldn't stick around to see how this battle would unfold. Suit yourself, Bius.

"_The Pokemon battle between Elista, Mortonis Gym Leader, and Arnold of Alema Town is now underway. Like yesterday, this will be a 2-on-2 battle. All rules are basically the same,_" Froslass announced.

"Hehe. Don't let my performance yesterday fool you. I'll be more than a match for you boy," Elista giggled as a glare appeared on her face.

"Bring it, Elista," I said with determination.

"Very well. Show no mercy, Misdreavus!"

"Go! Snivy!"

Both our Pokemon appeared on the battlefield glaring at each other.

"Misdreavus! Shadow Ball!" Elista shouted.

Misdreavus charged a sphere of darkness with her "hair" and shot it at Snivy once it was big enough.

"Snivy! Dodge it and use Vine Whip to pin Misdreavus down!" I ordered.

Snivy nodded. Vines grew from its back and lashed out at Misdreavus grabbing the Ghost Pokemon. Once the vines were on Misdreavus tight, Snivy threw her down, making a big gaping crater where she landed. When the smoke from the impact cleared, Misdreavus had fainted.

"_Misdreavus is unable to battle. Snivy wins,_" Froslass announced.

As Elista returned her Misdreavus, a sudden look of concern covered her face. I wanted to ask what was up, but I'd figure it would till after the battle.

"Snivy, return!" I shouted, returning Snivy to her Pokeball, knowing what Pokemon was coming out next.

"Go! Houndour!"

"Go! Charmeleon!"

As I predicted, Elista's final Pokemon is the one Bius's Tranquill fought against the other day; Houndour. He growled at my Charmeleon, but not at all intimidating my Flame Pokemon.

"Charmeleon! Focus Punch!" I ordered, complete throwing Elista off guard.

Charmeleon ran up to Houndour with a glowing fist and punched him instantly knocking him out, to our surprise.

"_Houndour...is unable to battle? Um... Charmeleon...wins? ... I'll be honest, I'm struck with silence so enough said,_" Froslass admitted.

Elista returned her Houndour and gave that look of concern once again. But she replaced it with a smile, presenting the Spirit Badge as she walked to me.

"Well, you win, boy. Here is the Spirit Badge," Elista said softly.

As I excepted the badge, I decided to ask my question.

"Elista, is there something bothering you?"

Sally, Kaser, and Junia came from the audience stands, congratulating me. However, I shushed them so Elista could speak.

"Well. Yes, something has been bothering me for a while now. My age..." Elista said,staring at her Pokeball. "When I was a much finer Gym Leader, I would never lose this easily, even to a Fighting Type, I wouldn't. But now that I begin to look at it, I'm no longer the same Elista I was back then. I'm getting old, and that means I cannot opporiate to my full potential anymore. So, because of that, I have come to a desision... I'm retiring from my Gym Leading duties."

This brought shock to all of us, especially Junia.

"B-but Granny! You can't quit! Who'll run the Gym if you are not?" Junia asked in concern.

"I knew you'd ask, Junia. Unfortunately, I cannot allow you to be Gym Leader because the responsiblities would be too much for you, and Froslass already has her hands tied up with chores and being the judge. So I guess until you are old enough, Badges will be handed out for free," Elista explained.

"But..." Junia began to cry as she could not believe the words she was hearing.

Not even we could believe what we were hearing and we were fairly mature enough to understand.

"No buts, Junia. Like I said, until you are old enough, which is in 2 years, the badges will be given out for free. End of discussion," Elista said strictly.

Froslass wanted to intervene, but could not.

"I... I thought you said you would never quit in what you were good at! I thought you said battling was your passion! Was that all lies!" Junia shouted.

"Junia, you know Granny never lies to you. I would alway tell you whatever you need to here," Elista said.

"Yeah... That's all a lie too I bet... I... I... I HATE YOU! YOU LIAR!" Junia screamed, running out the Gym.

"Junia! Wait!" Elista tried to stop, only to be yelling to deaf ears. "I'm... sorry..."

"Having a hard time with family?" a voice asked.

The same white lady Bius bumped into a couple of days ago walked into the Gym, her long hair flowing despite there being no wind.

"Who might you be?" Elista asked.

"Rebecca. My name is Rebecca," the lady introduced. "And if I'm not mistaken, you three are the same three who was with that girl from the other day."

"Um, yeah. That was a really odd question you asked Bius. Why did you do so?" Sally asked.

"Its for... stuff... that I cannot explain as of yet," Rebecca replied hesitantly. "In any case, the girl who I passed by. She does not believe the truth she heard, am I right?"

"Yes... unfortunately. I don't wish to retire from my job, but my age group says otherwise," Elista admitted.

"Do not fret. With some talking to, I'm sure she'll except the truth," Rebecca said with confidence. "As for you three, since you are not entirely involved, you should leave this to family matters."

"I... guess you are right," Kaser said.

With that, we exited the Gym and made our way to the next town.

"According to my map, our next destination is Projus City, which is a little ways off," Sally stated, looking at her map.

"How long do you think it'll take before we get there?" I asked.

"About 4 days..." a voice replied.

We looked behind us to find Junia standing there, sad.

"Um... Arnold... Do you mind if I accompany you?" Junia asked.

"Why?" Kaser asked.

"My uncle lives in the next town, Vifor Town, and well I want to stay with him awhile..." Junia explained.

"...Does this have something to do with you and Elista?" I asked.

"OF COURSE! My Granny is a liar... I'm better off at my Uncle's home!"

"Is that so?" another voice asked.

Elista was walking toward us, tears in her eyes.

"Is that truly how you feel?" Elista asked again.

"... Yes! I do!" Junia said harshly, turning her back to her granny.

Elista sighed and got one knee to Junia's level of height. "Junia. I'm deeply sorry that I have to retire. But if the Gym really means that much to you..."

Elista stopped mid-sentence, holding out the two Pokeballs she used in our battle which surprises Junia.

"Granny? You mean...?"

"Yes, dear. You are the next Gym Leader of Mortonis City," Elista said with a smile.

Junia cried loudly, hugging her grandmother tightly as she did. Froslass simply smiled at this show of affection.

"Hey, Sally," Kaser suddenly spoke.

"Hmph!" Sally turned her head away from Kaser, still hating him for the other day.

"I'm sorry for making you miss that battle. You didn't really have to find me, you could have enjoyed the battle yourself," Kaser apologized.

"Are you...sincere?" Sally asked, turning her head slightly.

"Yes, I am," Kaser said.

"Then tell me... Why did you run from me... And only me?" Sally asked.

"I...uh...I...um...was just...scared...?" Kaser sweated hard as he spoke.

"I guess I'll forgive you, only if you promise to never embarrass me like that again," Sally said.

"I promise entire... And if I were to break my promise, may Arceus send me a knife to cut myself with," Kaser said with pride.

"You don't have to go that far, but thanks," Sally said with a smile.

She then gave him a kiss on the cheek. Kaser blushed and fainted, falling on his back. I laughed at this as it reminded me of a cartoon I used to watch.

"Ugh. Kaser... Arnold?" Sally called.

"I know, I know," I said while chuckling.

Me and Sally dragged the fainted Kaser into the gate of the next route while waving good bye to Elista, Junia, and Froslass.

"OFF TO VIFOR TOWN!" I shouted loudly, waking up Kaser.


	18. Chapter 18

Pokemon Screaming Darkness & Shining Light

Chapter 18

World Wide Web

[**MandoMachoke** logged in]

[**Tanzi&Toni** logged in]

[**Dynoectrode** logged in]

[**PokemonMaster** logged in]

**Tanzi&Toni**: Hey, look. Someone finally logged in.

**MandoMachoke**: Yo, P. M.! Haven't seen you in three years.

**PokemonMaster**: Yeah, well. I've been busy training. Sorry I haven't been on. So what's new?

**Dynoectrode**: Nothing much. Just rumors of a sinister mad man roaming around.

**MandoMachoke**: Come on, Dyno. Nobody wants to here that stuff.

**Dynoectrode**: But its true! A man with a strange logo has been walking about here in Kezi, scaring the living shit out of people just by staring at his victims.

**PokemonMaster**: Really? I don't follow...

**Dynoectrode**: I'm not finished! Some people who have seen him say that his vision kills his victims. The victims are left on the ground for hours while the scary dude's body just stands there lifeless.

**Tanzi&Toni**: That does sound scary...

**MandoMachoke**: Yeah... if it were real.

**Dynoectrode**: :(

**MandoMachoke**: What? I'm just saying.

**Dynoectrode**: Damn it, Mando, it IS true! And there's more.

**Tanzi&Toni**: More?

**Dynoectrode**: Yeah. Earlier today I found a scared girl who had bloody scars on her wrists.

**MandoMachoke**: Ooo. Dyno, you son of a bitch.

**Dynoectrode**: LET ME FINISH, MANDO! =(

**MandoMachoke**: Okay. Okay. Sheesh.

**Dynoectrode**: Anyway, this girl kept saying she saw a man with a strange logo. Sound familiar?

**MandoMachoke**: Okay, now I know you're making this shit up.

**PokemonMaster**: Did the girl have a name?

**Dynoectrode**: Um, yeah. She calls herself Leaf Green. Kinda like that girl I saw on stage the other day.

**PokemonMaster**: Leaf... Green!

**Tanzi&Toni**: Yo, P. M. You know this girl?

**PokemonMaster**: Yeah. I do. Excuse me. I'm going to be away for awhile.

**MandoMachoke**: What again! Shit!

[**PokemonMaster **logged out]

**Dynoectrode**: There he goes...again.

**MandoMachoke**: Nice going, Dyno-dumbass. You scared him off with your idiot fairytale.

**Dynoectrode**: Shut up! I did not! I was just telling what I've heard and saw.

**MandoMachoke**: And that's what scares people away, fuck nut.

**Dynoectrode**: At least my region wasn't invaded by Cipher, mister "I think Orre is the coolest even though it sucks"!

**MandoMachoke**: Shut the fuck up! I do not want to hear anymore of your shit!

[**DarkAbsol67 **logged in]

**DarkAbsol67**: Yo guys. What's going down?

**Tanzi&Toni**: P. M. was on but he left so suddenly, and Mando and Dyno are at each other throats again.

**DarkAbsol67**: Is she right, you two?

**MandoMachoke**: Pfft. Yeah. Just tell this Kezi reject to stop insulting Orre.

**Dynoectrode**: I didn't start it! You're the one who called me a "fuck nut".

**MandoMachoke**: You wanna go, boy!

**DarkAbsol67**: Whoa! No one here's a fuck nut and nobody wants to go... Right?

**MandoMachoke**: ...

**Dynoectrode**: ...

**DarkAbsol67**: Good. Now, tell me. Why did Mando call you a "fuck nut" Dyno?

**Dynoectrode**: All I was doing was telling everyone of the strange man with a logo. How he can scare or kill anyone with just a simple stare.

**DarkAbsol67**: You know, that sounds like Mewtwo in more than one way.

**Dynoectrode**: It does?

**DarkAbsol67**: Yeah, but I don't know what a Mewtwo would be doing in Kezi.

**MandoMachoke**: Probably to make a fool of Dyno. Hehehe.

**Dynoectrode**: That's it!

[**MandoMachoke **was removed from conversation]

**DarkAbsol67**: Kinda harsh, don't you think, Dyno?

**Dynoectrode**: Nope. :D

**Tanzi&Toni**: Sorry about me being quiet. Toni won't sleep unless I'm with him.

**DarkAbsol67**: Its okay. We can understand how it feels having a 2 year old baby.

**Dynoectrode**: And she's only 20!

**Tanzi&Toni**: I can't help if I got raped... I... T_T

**DarkAbsol67**: Its okay, Tanzi. No need to explain.

**Dynoectrode**: Sorry, Tanzi.

**Tanzi&Toni**: *sniff* Oh well. Anyway, I got to go. See ya.

**Dynoectrode**: Bye.

**DarkAbsol67**: Adios.

[**Tanzi&Toni **logged out]

**DarkAbsol67**: So what about this man with a logo?

**Dynoectrode**: Oh right. Um, well. He's been creeping around Kezi for awhile now. He sneaks up on you and once you are in his line of sight, there's no hope for survival. One guy told me that you sucked into this sea of blood, hanging from a pole with barely any clothes on.

**DarkAbsol67**: Eww... But continue.

**Dynoectrode**: After looking around you find some guy, the same man, walking toward you on the sea of blood. He asks you some strange questions and the moment you've answered them all, he stabs you awake.

**DarkAbsol67**: *shivers* Brrrr... That's creepy... Kinda like that one movie I watched... um... I forget what it was called, but this guy with a glove with knives would sneak into people's dreams and kill them in their sleep.

**Dynoectrode**: That does sound scary. What's even creepier is finding a girl in the middle of the forest near here with the same reaction as most people who are just scared.

**DarkAbsol67**: Did you really find a girl like that?

**Dynoectrode**: Yeah. She's with Nurse Joy now, but she seems really scared. Can't blame her can we?

**DarkAbsol67**: I guess not.

**Dynoectrode**: I tell you, if I see that guy, I'm gonna give him a left jab and then a right in the kisser.

**DarkAbsol67**: Huh. You will? Well good luck with that. Anyway, I gotta go to work.

**Dynoectrode**: Okay. See ya, DarkAbsol.

[**DarkAbsol67 **logged out]

[**Evil1 **logged in]

**Dynoectrode**: Huh? Who are you? Where did you come from?

**Evil1**: So you wish to meet me in person?

**Dynoectrode**: Wh-Who are you?

**Evil1**: ...Hinder...

**Dynoectrode**: Hinder? I don't know any Hin-

[**Evil1 **logged out]


End file.
